Broken Dreams
by Rain and Storm
Summary: They said love was not for him and they were right, he used him, such a beautiful angel as a pawn. Now he realized the angel was his soul mate. Is he willing to fight for the love of his life? Even if that means risking his own life…
1. I love You

_**Summary**_- They said that love was not for him, and they were right, because after having used the beautiful angel as a pawn. He realized that this guy was his soul mate. Is Kaname willing to fight for the love of his life? Even if that means risking his own life…

This was my fic called -**I**** Love**** You**- my translation of my Spanish- fan fiction **Just****a****Dream**, I hope you like it I change some things :]

**Note - **This fic contains some OOC  
>Ichiru never betrayed his brother and went with Shizuka.<br>Kaname is not in love with Yuki.  
>This is <strong>Yaoi<strong>**.** KanamexZero and some HaruxZero Haru is my OC :]

Also TakumaxIchiru  
>I'm sorry I'm still trying to fix the grammar: P<p>

_**-Broken Dreams-**_

_A__ forbidden love__, two __souls __together as one;__  
><em>_a bond __that __has never __been __broken__.  
><em>_His__ only __mistake was to__ love him__  
><em>_A dark creature could not __love __a light being,__  
><em>_their __lives __were __doomed__  
><em>_in a __world __of __sin__  
><em>_The curse __would break__ with __those three words: _

_**3 - I love you -**_

_***¨*Chapter One *¨***_

_**-x I love you x—**_

Sitting on the large red couch in his room with the curtains completely closed, a certain pureblood was meditating; his feelings were mixed with emotions he never felt before, his heart was confused; it had been two months, two damn months since Kaname Kuran had given some of his rich blood at the now Level D Kiryuu Zero; that rebellious boy who had been able to kill Rido Kuran and emerge unscathed from the battle. This was the second time he fed Kiryuu, the pureblood told himself he was doing this, he was helping the ex-human just for Yuki's sake, only because his love for that precious girl was strong enough, he wouldn´t let his dear girl being sad so that's why he had left Zero to live for Yuki, so she would not suffer.

Kaname knew Yuki's heart broke every time Zero was thirst for blood; it pains her too much to see how this guy is withdrawing blood to drink, saying he would never become a monster. For that reason Kaname left the boy to drink the exquisite elixir, pure blood was forbidden and it was such a crime to let someone as low as a Level D drink this delicious liquid, Kaname was aware that he was doing this for Yuki, wasn't he?

Meditating the mix of emotions and passions he recalled the hunter's fangs penetrating his slender neck gently this was so confusing. What were those feelings, emotions towards the beautiful hunter, what did Kaname really feel for that boy? He was unsure, he didn't know he just felt the need to be near and protect him.

Frustrated and tired Kaname was expanding his aura around the Night Class building. Feeling her brother began to expand his power Yuki did not doubt for a minute and she found herself outside the pureblood room, room knocking at the door slowly, she was really worried because her brother had spent long hours locking inside his room even Takuma hadn't been able to see the pureblood.

"Nii-san, is everything okay?" Yuki said as she entered the dark room feeling a bit stifled by the power that carried the aura of her brother. She flushed a little when she saw his brother and sighed softly.

Not that she continues love him, Yuki had realized that the only thing she felt for Kaname was admiration, gratitude and affection she just saw him as her older brother, whom she respected and supported, but nothing more. Yuki somehow felt something for a certain silver-haired boy but she wouldn't say it, not now.

"Is something wrong my dear Yuki" Kaname asked with a warm voice while pulled Yuki into a hug and kissed her forehead.

The petite girl simply blushed and nodded slightly adding "I felt your aura out of control and was worried"

"I'm sorry if I scare you my dear, I…" Kaname closed his eyes and sighed burgundy, what would he say? That he was thinking about of a certain hunter with beautiful lilac eyes, wondering why the unreleased attraction. No, Kaname could not say that so he just drew a warm smile. "Everything is fine my dear you should not worry about me"

The little girl with brown hair and wine eyes blinked, that answer had not convinced her; she knew her brother was not right and he was lying, something was bothering him, but she smiled warmly, not wanting to press on matters that didn't concern her.

"Kaname onii-sama did you know the Chairman invited us for dinner" Yuki said softly a smile adorning her face "Maybe we… we could go and visit him" She said softly, in fact she wanted to see Zero, she wanted to know if the words he had said were true, if the hunter truly hated her. Looking at her brother she smiled again with wide open eyes.

"If that makes you happy" Kaname said softly and patted Yuki's head "We'll go" He said with a calm expression on his face "Just let me fix some things and get dressed you should get dressed as well my dear girl" the look of the pureblood was expressionless, but deep in his mind kept thinking about his silver-haired beauty, soon he could be reunited with this beautiful angel, he could see his _Zero_. Yuki who looked at her brother for a few moments and then gave a warm smiled, she was really happy that Kaname has agreed to visit Cross, though she had simply changed to attend with the Night Class, she missed the Chairman and his crazy ideas but above all she missed Zero. She missed him so much.

Kaname decided to take a shower and dress for the happy meal; he did not have to worry about the clothes because everything he wears fit him perfectly. This time he decided by straight black pants and a greyish blue silk shirt V-neck and long sleeves and casual black shoes of course all these were designer clothes. He closed his eyes remembering the time when Zero bite him, such a… He sighed heavily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>xx-Flashback<strong>_

_"__What __the hell you __want __Kuran__!" Zero yelled "__if __you__'re __looking for your__ beloved __Yuki__, I'm __sorry __but __she's not here__!" __Zero __growled__ there was __more than __three in the __morning and __Kaname__ bloody __Kuran __had __decided to appear __out of__his room__. __If __Zero weren't __a __hunter he__ wouldn't been able to feel __the__ evil aura __of __Kuran__. __For God__, Zero __was __trying __to get some __sleep __and the __damn __leech __came __to ruin his dream and life again__, i__t was not __fair__._

_"__I'm not looking __for__ Yuki__, __I need __to talk with__ Kiryuu-kun__" Kaname __said__ with a __haughty __voice while __waiting __to enter__ the __room__._

_"We have__ nothing __to __talk about leech__" __Zero __said __as __he was__ about __to __close __the __door right there in front of__ Kaname's face__, __but obviously __Kaname quickly __stopped him__._

_"Did you know its a __bad __education__ leaving __someone __talking__ Ze...__Kiryuu-kun__" __Kaname__ said __apparently __was giving a small smile __on his face__. __Zero __rolled his __eyes __and __groaned__. __He really hated the damn pureblood__, __hated him__ with all __his __strength__._

_"You__'re not __anyone __to __tell me__ what I have __or __not __to __do__" __Zero__ said __trying __to close__ the __door,__but it was __too late__; __Kaname __had __succeeded in entering __the room __of the __silver-haired __boy__._

_"__I know you're __hungry __Kiryuu-kun__" __Kaname__ said as his__ beautiful __wine __eyes __stared at his __lover__'s __room__. He was a little surprised, __knowing how was Zero he was __pretty sure that his room would be a total mess but the __boy's room__ although __it was __small__ everything was perfectly in order. _

_"__I don't know what the hell are you talking about and __if __this was all__ you wanted __to say you may leave__, the door __is __wide open__" __Zero __said__, __while searching for__ his __beloved __Bloody __Rose __to __shoot __that __damn __leech__._

_"__Come on __Zero__ you __need__ blood, __**my **__blood__" __Kaname__ said,__apparently__ he __enjoyed __upsetting__ the __hunter__, it __seemed __cute __to him how__Zero's cheeks blushed for anger and his eyes sparkled with hatred.__ Though it hurt as well, Kaname really loved him, he loved Zero._

_"__I need __nothing__ Kuran__! __Get off__!" __Zero __said with__ a __voice __full __of __anger __as his__ lilac eyes changed to__ crimson__. __Zero __was __apparently __taking the __blood pills__ he was avoiding Yuki's __blood __and refused__ to __drink the blood __of __that __damn __vampire__. He didn't want to become a monster he just wanted…_

_"__Remember __if__ you do not,__Yuki __will __suffer__" __And__ I __will too__...__Kaname __thought as he__ unbuttoned__ his __shirt __exposing __his soft and smooth __neck __to__ the __Level __E willing to be bitten.__Zero __forced himself __not to__ obey__ the damn bastard, he hated __Kuran, he __hated__ him for__ force him to __drink __his damn delicious blood__. __But __his __inner vampire __forced__ him __to __drink__ his __blood __again __committing__ this __sin __that __was __driving him__ slowly __to __the world__ of __shadows._

_Several __emotions passed through the pureblood__ at the feeling of __those __fangs __penetrating __his __skin so slowly and gently__, Zero´s __tongue licking Kaname's neck,__Zero __had __no __idea __what __he was__ doing __to __Kaname__, __the __pureblood__ was able __to feel __the __hatred__ Zero__ had towards __him,__the brunette could __feel __Zero__'s pain as his own__. __His __Zero __was __so __broken__, __so fragile. __The __silver-haired __boy __was __slowly__ collapsing__ a__nd __Kaname__ knew he __had to__ protect him__, he __should __take care of him__, for god he __loved him__, __loved him __with all __his soul__._

_"Drink Zero, drink all you want, is yours my blood is yours" Kaname said mentally while his eyes were closed and his cheeks blushed slightly_

_Shortly __after __drinking __the blood __of __Kuran__, the __hunter __felt a pain __in __his __chest __and closed his __eyes__, falling __to the __floor __Kaname__ caught him on time__ not __letting the __beautiful __boy __hit his body with __the cold__ floor__. __Kaname__ slowly __carried him __and brought him __to __his __bed__, __placing __the __limp body__ of__ Zero __on it and __covering it__ with __sheets__. __Zero __was so __pale and cold__, he __apparently__ no longer __assimilated __Kaname__'s __blood__. __The brunette __sighed again and ran a hand through his hair__; he __did not understand why__ was__ happening that__. __It was assumed__ that __Zero __was now a vampire __and a__ class __D__, __why__ his __body __refused __to accept __Kuran's rich blood__._

_Kaname__ closed his eyes __and __clenched his __fists __tightly__ feeling __pain__, __the time was running out and Zero __would become __a monster__. __Kaname __had to find __a __solution and __quickly__. He looked at __Zero's face, it was in__pain, Kaname sighed__ and s__lightly__ he __bent __and__ kissed__ the soft __cheek of __his beloved __hunter__. __And __then he__ left __the __room__,__ with __much __concern__. __There were connected now, a strong link had formed between them and Kaname __was unable __to __leave his __beautiful __fallen __angel__._

_** - - Flashback Ends**_

* * *

><p>Kuran brothers were heading to Cross house, Kaname observed a silver-haired boy in the distance, his heart started to beat faster, he wanted to get where the boy quickly and hold him on his arms. But the scent of the boy mistook him that smell was not from his angel. They were the same but that kid was not his Zero. <em>"<em>_Identical"_ said Kaname mentally and quickly was pulled by Yuki who lead him to enter the house. Kaname tried to find Zero's sweet scent he could not, _"Where __the hell __are you__ Zero__?"_ Kaname thought as he entered the house, he was feeling impatient he wanted to see his Zero, Kaname didn´t mind if Zero started to yell and look at him with those amazing lilac eyes full hatred, he only wanted to see the boy. Soon the former hunter Kaien Cross a blond man with glasses jumped of joy at seeing his beloved s adopted daughter Yuki. Yuki smiled gently and hugged her adoptive father who was now bouncing around the room.

Suddenly someone opened the door, Kaien and Yuki turned to face the one who opened it, there was a boy identical to Zero, but unlike Zero, this guy was smiling gently, a beautiful smile that lit up his face.

"Ichiru-kun" Kaien said with a childish voice and ran to embrace the double of Zero. Ichiru smiled tenderly as he hugged his _"foster father"_and smiled at the two strangers.

"Where is my nii-san?" Ichiru spoke with a melodic voice, Kaname could not stop looking that guy, and just when he heard the word nii-san he understood that this boy and Zero were brothers, twin brothers.

"Zero-kun is ungrateful to his father, he said he didn't want to be here having a lovely dinner with us "Kaien said with tears in his eyes pretending to be really hurt, of course those tears were all fake; Ichiru knew very well but sighed and hugged gently Kaien then turned and met a pair of brunettes staring at him. Ichiru smiled at the girl's brown hair and chocolate eyes _"She must be Yuki__"_ Ichiru thought and smiled sweetly at the two purebloods.

After a little chat where Ichiru explained he was Zero's twin but unlike Zero; he was studying abroad especially for his heart problem. Ichiru was born as a very weak boy and had to take some treatments to keep him alive and strong. Kaname sighed when he saw the boy smile faded as he was telling about his disease; he explained that he could never be at the same level as Zero because he was very weak therefore he would be unable to protect his brother. Ichiru also told them that he felt guilty about what had happened were his parents died; he blamed for what Zero had suffered, turned into a vampire, his dear twin had sacrificed himself to save him. Even if Zero did not blame him for anything that had happened, the elder of the twins knew it was his fault. Ichiru was very fragile, this damn disease Ichiru hated it; if that night Zero had not protected his brother; Ichiru would've died. Ichiru still felt helpless, he wanted to be strong enough and been able to protect himself; maybe that way Zero would never have become what he hates the most. Ichiru sigh sadly as a tear rolled down his cheek.

All went to the kitchen; Kaien had prepared a great feast for his beloved Yuki, Kaname and Ichiru. The four sat down to eat; Ichiru's sad expression was no longer on his face now it had returned to his happy expression. Ichiru was a kind and naïve person, he felt very comfortable talking with pureblood. Kaname was also talking with the young hunter he noticed how Ichiru was happily chatting with him and his dear sister Yuki, although the boy had been raised as a hunter, he felt no hatred for the vampires unlike Zero who hated with them with his whole being, Kaname understood and somehow felt disgusted by his own people, for what they did to his Zero those called vampires, creatures that had stolen Zero's happiness, Ichiru was cheerful and kind, always smiling, his attitude so relaxed and smiling reminded Kaname of his childhood friend: Takuma Ichijou.

"Kaname-sama I have understood, that you are the President of the Night Class" he said gently while Kaname smiled and nodded.

"Only Kaname, please you make feel like I'm too old" Kaname said although it was really ironic since Kaname was one of the first vampires.

"Hai Kaname-sa Kaname" Ichiru said softly as he blushed slightly. Yuki looked at Zero's twin; he looked so cute and sweet. And then she wondered if Zero had ever smiled as Ichiru, or if he would ever smile.

Kaien suddenly appeared with a huge cake and served to his guests, Ichiru also helped to serve, everybody laughed and smiled at the same time. Ichiru's company was very relaxing and friendly, the guy was very easy to carry and Kaname could learn more about his beloved angel, because both Ichiru and the Chairman could not stop telling stories about his beloved grumpy hunter. It was a pity that Zero was not there sharing dinner, how Kaname wanted to hear those stories came from the very lips of his beloved angel. Kaname sighed quietly sipping his tea, hoping that his Zero was with him.

In another place not too far away, just in the stable of Cross Academy was another silver-haired boy, lying on the straw taking a nap. The horses did not seem bothered by the presence of the boy. Zero suddenly woke up and looked at the cream-colored horse, Zero looked at her tenderly.

"Well I'm Lily I'm leaving now I'll see you tomorrow okay" Zero said and smiled patting the horse head. It was really amazing how the horse used to understand the boy, although the animal did not like any human company, she was comfortable with Zero; it seemed that the boy inspired confidence and gave him a pleasant company.

Zero left the stables and walked calmly towards the house of the crazy Cross-san. Walking slowly with his hands inside his pockets, having rested a few hours was such a wonderful idea, Zero was calm and somehow happy but suddenly recalled that his brother arrived today. Zero cursed mentally, how was he able to forget that important detail. We were talking about his beloved twin, his other half returns at Cross Academy after all this years, quickly using his vampire speed Zero suddenly found himself in front of the house of Cross and detected two vampires and it was not any kind of vampire, there were two pureblood vampires Zero knew very well who they were, damn Cross if something were to happen to his dear brother he won't hesitate to kill those bastards.

"Ichiru!" Zero said aloud, he did not hesitate and opened the damn door abruptly soon he was found with a not very pleasant scene: there he was his beloved Ichiru, his little brother smiling, she spotted Kuran Yuki talking and laughing as well, for god sake he seemed pretty confident and wait a minute is that the damn Kuran bastard, was smiling and laughing with his little brother, Zero was fuming right now, oh how he wanted to ripped that leech, he would kill Kaname right now, how the pureblood dare to touch Ichiru's arm so gently, Zero did not think twice and launched against Kaname, lilac eyes had now changed to a crimson red.

"Onii-sama!" Yuki shouted worried about her brother, Kaien also shouted, trying to distance the boy from Kaname.

"Zero-nii please stop!" Ichiru's sweet and angelic voice was the only one that could stop Zero from hurting the pure blood; Zero let go off Kaname and turned to his beloved brother. Suddenly he pulled Ichiru into a big hug not wanting the younger to get hurt, Ichiru hugged him back gently, while a slight blush appeared on his face.

"I missed you Zero-nii" Said the young Kiryuu and hugged his twin tightly with his cheeks blushed, Zero smiled and whispered softly "I missed you too Ichi-chan"

Kaname could not believe his Zero was holding another one on his arm though it was Zero's twin brother, Kaname felt really jealous he wanted to pushed Ichiru's body away and be him who was embraced by Zero. Unconsciously Zero drop crystal tears down his face; nearly invisible to all but not for Kaname. Kaname sighed he realized how much Zero loved Ichiru, but he did not know if their love was the love of two brothers, or the love of two lovers. Just to think that made him jealous and he could not avoid his anger, his blood was boiling he was expanding his aura and one of the glasses broke. Everyone stared at Kaname, he looked a little embarrassed. Zero had managed to wipe his tears and Ichiru just gasped but still in the arms of his older brother. It felt so good to be embraced by his brother; Zero gently ruffled the hair of his sweet twin brother. All were surprised they had never seen Zero act that way, even with Yuki. Kaname had managed to calm down but did not like the idea that Zero continues hugging his little brother.

_**xxx- I love you**_

_Don't cry me_

_Don't make me cry_

_Give me, give your hand_

_Try it, Oh my child_

_I want to see you laugh_

Kaname was eager to feel Zero's arms around his body in a warm embrace just like the one Ichiru was receiving, but after having forced the boy to drink his blood, Kaname realized that the only feelings having the silver angel were pure hatred towards the pureblood. Kaname sigh his beautiful wine eyes looking with a little sadness the image in front. But seeing the positive side, his dear hunter would not be alone now with Ichiru's return.

Ichiru release from the embrace of his older brother and smiled sweetly.

"Zero returned nii-san!" Ichiru said with a sweet voice whispering in his twin's ear gently, listening to the voice of his brother Zero could not help but draw a beautiful smile, so warm and full of love reserved only for Ichiru, leaving stunned everyone, including Yuki was a bit jealous of such behavior between those two guys.

_Hold me tight__,  
><em>_Come__ running__ to __me__,  
><em>_I love you __I love you__, _

_**I love you**_

_And__ all I do__  
><em>_Is thinking __of you_

Kaname watched the scene while his aura was expanding throughout the room he was so jealous of that boy, the boy's identical to his Zero. Kaname could not help it, he was so angry because all he wanted was to take his Zero and embrace him hold him tight and never let him go, having the angel just for himself and do not share it with anyone. But he knew this could be only in his dreams, it would be just a dream because the beautiful angel hated him and it hurt, it hurt too much.

_You, you are asleep_  
><em>And I embrace you<em>  
><em>I feel you breathe<em>

A hug that Kaname could only have on his most secret dreams, dreams that may never come true. How could they turn real when the boy he loved just felt hatred and disgust? When Kaname himself had ordered to break that dream, with his attitudes, now the guy just hated him and that shattered the hopes for the pure blood. After all, Kaname had well-earned it, had used Zero as a chess piece, just to protect his little sister. Unaware that his soul mate, his beautiful angel was being isolated by his selfish and individualistic being.

_I__ dream __with your __smile__  
><em>_I kiss you__, __very__ slowly__  
><em>_Your cheeks_

Kaname remained silent as Yuki and Kaien, but seeing the affection of these made Kaname wish to take Zero and not let anyone be close to him. Yes Kaname was very jealous and possessive vampire he was a pureblood and he need to mark his territory, especially with those dear to him. Zero was his and although Ichiru was very sweet and also his brother Kaname was not going to let the younger wins Zero's heat. Zero was the only happiness for the pure blood, he was his angel and hope.

"Why the hell are you staring at us Kuran?" Zero said with a dry tone, full of hatred, Kaname managed to get out of his thoughts and looked at Zero showing tenderness and warmth, something that Zero had never seen in the eyes of the pureblood.

"I didn't know you had a brother Kiryuu" Kaname said his voice harsh yet warm.

"Well, yes, I have one and if you dare to touch him I fucking swear you will regret it" Zero said, his eyes looked at Kaname with such disdain, it was impossible to believe that lilac eyes once had been so tender to Ichiru, but there was for Ichiru and nobody else.

"Is this the way you treat the hand that feeds you?" Kaname said "You are no more than a level E, you should respect those who are above you" Kaname said he did not really want to say it, not what he meant, the pureblood could see Zero was broken at those words. Kaname cursed mentally and bit his tongue; those words hurt his beloved hunter. Kaname had said it without thinking. He looked at the beautiful eyes of his hunter, lilac eyes full of hatred and pain. _"Damn"_ Thought the pureblood.

"Onii-san, I .. I think we should leave, the night class may be wondering where we are" Yuki said trying to calm the situation between his brother and the hunter. Somehow she knew that within a few seconds there would be a fight and she didn't want neither her brother nor Zero fight.

_I need to__see you__,__  
><em>_Wherever you are__  
><em>_I love you__ I love you_

_**I LOVE YOU**_

_And __all I do__  
><em>_is thinking __of you__  
><em>_I just__ live and __breathe__  
><em>_for __you__  
><em>

Ichiru did not understand what the pureblood had said but knew he had hurt his brother. Ichiru looked frowned at the brown-haired vampire, maybe he was fragile and weak but when someone hurt Zero, he would kill that person. He opened his mouth to yelled at the brunette but Zero pulled him close and leads him to his room

"Yuki is right, leave us the hell alone Kuran! and never come back " Zero shouted as he walked to his room, poor Ichiru he was pulled away, the younger of the twins was confused but did not dare to question his brother. The last thing Kaname saw were tears flow from the beautiful eyes of his beloved Zero.

_I love you I love you_  
><em>I love you I love you<em>

_Hold me tight,_  
><em>Come running to me,<em>  
><em>Let me tell you<em>  
><em>Again that I love you<em>  
><em>I love you I love you<em>

_**I LOVE YOU**_

Kaname said goodbye apologizing for what happened, Yuki sighed as the two Kiryuu twins left, the tension had eased a bit, Kaien was amazed and stunned he had never heard Kaname say such a horrible things and loose his calm.

Saying goodbye and thanking Kaname and Yuki walked towards the Moon Dorms, Kaname turned his head back and noticed Ichiru hugging his Zero, damn those words really hurt his angel Kaname had hurt that boy again. The pureblood realized that Zero was not strong as he said, that was only a mask to avoid being hurt. Kaname knew that this beautiful angel wanted affection, wanted to be protected.

_Let me tell you again_

_I love you I love you,_

_I love you I love you_

_Let me tell you again_

_I love you I love you_

"Zero…please forgive me…" Kaname sighed as he entered the building and walked toward his room. The other vampires were concerned, Kaname was not the same as before, his eyes were sad, and for some reason Kaname was not in the mood for anything, just locked himself in his room and there he spent time thinking about that stupid game lamenting that he had driven away the only happiness for him. Kaname himself had turned off the light to illuminate his life, he would alone again. Now the only thing Kaname can do was complain, if he had noticed before, that his true soul mate was Zero. That precious hunter was the only one he needed more in his life, who wanted to protect and whom he loved more than anyone else in his life. With the moon covering his window Kaname closed his eyes he wanted to sleep and just there in the deep of his dreams he would see him, his angel his _"Zero"._

_**I LOVE YOU! **_

**reviews?**_**  
><strong>_


	2. Painful Memories

**_-Broken Dreams-_**

A forbidden love, two souls together as one;  
>a bond that has never been broken.<br>His only mistake was to love him  
>A dark creature could not love a being of light,<br>their lives were doomed  
>in a world of sin<br>The curse would break with those three word:  
><strong><em>3 - I love you -<em>**

**_Summary_**-à They said that love was not for him, and they were right, because after having used the beautiful angel as a pawn. He realized that this guy was his soul mate. Is Kaname willing to fight for the love of his life? Even if that means risking his own life…

This was my fic called -**I****Love****You**- my translation of my Spanish- fan fiction **Just****a****Dream**, I hope you like it I change some things :]

**Note -****à**This fic contains some OOC  
>Ichiru never betrayed his brother and went with Shizuka.<br>Kaname is not in love with Yuki.  
>This is <strong>Yaoi<strong>**.** KanamexZero and some HaruxZero Haru is my OC :]

Also TakumaxIchiru  
>I'm sorry I'm still trying to fix the grammar: P<p>

I know that I changed a little history but it was for good, the truth was I did not like my original translation. Hope you like it; also know that there are some confusing parts due to my misuse of English ^^. But I hope you like it because in truth I'm giving up on writing fic.

**Thanks For your Reviews -V**

xx—Irmina: It's beacuse Zero's is a light creature and Kaname a dark creature that's why Zero's body reject kaname's blood. Hehe Kaname bakka forcing my Zerorin to drink his blood ¬¬

x-Sasu-Sama'Sarukiji-Sempai: thanks I'm really happy that you liked my fic I hope you like this chapter ^^

xx-Ben4kevin: Yes I will just im a little busy and also wanted to translates this fic first and about the UsagixZero and junjou romantic and vk xover I still thinking how two combine the two stories :]

x—KyouyaxCloud: Hehe Kaname bakka always hurting our Zero-chan but he also loves him if not I will kill him for being bad at our Zerorin :P

xx-Blackfire1331: hehe I still trying to fix that here's the second chapter hope you like it :]

x-Yuki-The White Kitten: thank you well here's my second chapter :]

xx—Mpiedz: because he is Kaname baka ^^ and he says things without thinking but also loves Zerorin with all his heart :P

x—V: thanks here's the second chapter :]

xx—ukevssemme: Hehe I loved making Kaname suffers but that's because he is always bad with my Zero-chan but eventually my Zero will fall in love with Kuran :]

***¨*****Chapter Two*¨***

**x-Painful Memories-x**

Do you remember when we were little?

We used to spend much time under the Sakura tree.

Our lips touching sharing the most delicious kiss

Do you remember how much I loved you?

**xx-Flashback**

_It was a dark place, away from the Academy there was a beautiful silver-haired angel; his lilac eyes were a deep pain. He did not want to make those damn mistakes again, not wanting to become a monster; he would not do that again, his body was tied with strings under a spell used by ancient hunters, the damn chains burned on his porcelain skin, the boy squeezed his eyes denying the exit from the salty tears, groaning in pain. The hunter was in confinement, the Chairman did not want any accidents happening in the academy because of Zero's thirst, the former hunter wanted to protect his students and also protect Zero for hurting himself, but above all the Chairman wanted to maintain the security of Yuki, especially Yuki's safety. He did not want the powerful pure-blood attacking Zero for an incident, remembering what had happened before: Kaien Cross could clearly see Kaname's wrath when he realized that his beloved Yuki had been bitten, that someone had dared to drink her precious blood, and that someone was nothing but the ex-human Kiryuu Zero, Kaname's rival. The former hunter feel bad for the simple fact of having to lock Zero in a cold and dark place, the lonely boy was away from sunlight, a soft bed and the warm brown eyes of Yuki, her tender smile she always gave him. Cross knew how much the boy was suffering, but it was necessary even if Zero felt a sharp pain inside, his inner monster was growing and he was thirst, he needed blood. Zero was a danger at any moment the boy could fall into the level E, losing his sanity and attack someone. For this reason the former hunter, Zero's sensei; Toga Yagari and the powerful pureblood vampire Kuran Kaname had decided to take the boy under insulation; his was the most viable option. Yagari knew that his pupil could lose his sanity at any time although he once thought that killing him was the best option, he did not dare to do so, Zero was his student and beyond that the boy was like a son to the hunter. For that reason he had agreed with Cross and Kuran, because he did not want Zero to die._

_Time was running out, Zero knew it was getting closer, his inner monster ate his human side, but he refused to fall, he refused to become a monster of darkness, hungry for blood, tied to those bestial instincts. The poor guy wanted to die, he wanted to do so but someone shouted inside of him to fight against his inner monster. Part of him wanted to live while the other was giving up. Lilac eyes wanted to close and never open ever again, the silver angel wanted eternal rest._

_"Hungry Kiryuu-kun" Under the shadows of the dark room a soft delicate voice was heard coming although the tone and manner in which the voice spoke devoid of feelings, rather the pureblood was enjoying the boy's suffering. It was a pleasant image for his wine-colored eyes; there it was the once proud hunter, tied under the spell of his own race. Now become to the lowest in the vampire world: an ex-human a level D soon to be level E and then nothing. Kaname could smell the tears of younger who refused to open his eyes, Kaname chuckled even if Zero was in that condition he was still fighting, refusing to serve and obey Kuran's orders._

_"Shut up vampire" The lilac-eyed boy spoke. He is not going to let being intimidated by the presence of the leech; he would not yield at Kuran's imposing figure. That would never happened thought the boy, as his body was writhing in pain. The beautiful silver angel was a hunter; his pride was yelling not to hear what the pureblood said. The young hunter cursed mentally, his tears betrayed him; this was a part of him that Kaname had never met: the defeated hunter with tears on that lovely eyes, so lost and hurt._

_"You have to drink my blood" Kaname said in an authoritative voice while making an appearance, walking with pride, his arms folded and his face naturally calm. Who would say that our obstinate hunter would be like this: defeated swallowing his pride?. No, Kaname had no idea he was going to find the silver angel in this way. He did not like seeing that side of the hunter, Kaname needed the boy completed, with his stubborn attitude; he required that the hunter was well physically and mentally. Thus the only way the boy could defeat Rido._

_"Get out Kuran" Zero spat in a voice full of hatred and pain, his one lilac eyes now changed to crimson with tears that refused to leave. At this time his hunter self was shouting to drive the vampire away from him. He could not let him to see him in that state._

_Kaname knelt while unbuttoning the collar of his shirt and approached his lips to Zero's ear "Remember this very well" His voice was cautious, his thoughts only focused on the safety of his princess "I'm not doing this for you... I'm doing this for Yuki" Indeed if he was doing this for Yuki, why the hell was he concerned that the hunter get hurt. Kaname inhaled deeply, perhaps, he was concern because he needed the boy needed to be strong to save Yuki. For Yuki; these last words were ringing Zero's ears. What was the point, to protect someone who in the end would leave?, if at the end of the war that girl would go with the pureblood and leave the hunter just like a dog. That that was not right, it was not fair. Zero flatly refused to obey the pure blood, he was not going to drink that blood, did not want to be a piece._

_"I won't drink that poison leave me the hell alone!" Kaname grabbed the boy's his chin while with his other hand torn on his neck allowing blood to flow naturally. Zero said in agony trying to resist his urges to drink but at the end he could not help biting his worst enemy, the man who tore his little happiness. If he was going to bite the pureblood it would be a rude abrupt and painful bite, Zero somehow wanted the brunette felt what he was feeling. But Zero found he could not, his bite was slow, gentle and somewhat enjoyable for both of them. The blood flowed like a delicious elixir the hunter's thirst would soon calm down slowly. It was delicious; sweet it was as if the elder's blood was made only for him and nobody else. Slowly the boy removed his fangs and licked the wound enjoying the last drops of that delicious elixir. Kaname sighed, wishing more of those fangs inside him._

_ Zero looked away and closed his eyes tightly meanwhile Kaname knew a half bond was forming with the hunter it was such a strong bond that had no comparison with the one he was sealed with Yuki. Kaname could feel it the strong connection between the two. A little dazed the pureblood walked in the shadows leaving Zero alone. His hand was touching the part where Zero's fangs had penetrated. Zero forced again to close his eyes as tears ran over his cheek, he had lost against the pureblood, once again he failed; he had drunk the blood of a pureblood. Zero was afraid the feeling of guilt and betrayal was so strong. Zero had betrayed his ideals; the once proud hunter had fallen into the lowest of the world. His hunting instincts made him wish his own death._

_"I did this for Yuki" Kaname said to himself as he walked to his room, but ... why the hunter's rejection had hurt him?. Why he care about something low as the hunter, why… Damn it hurts. Kaname shook those feelings out of his mind. "Stop thinking about that Kuran, you have Yuki, yes she is might light" Kaname thought, but after letting Zero feed of him, he could not stop thinking about those amazing violet eyes, silver hair, the hunters scent was delicious. He longed to taste the blood of the boy, wanted to have all of him. And he was angry to remember that the beautiful angel had been bitten by of his race. Suddenly he felt jealousy, desire to lock up this angel and have it just for him. Yeah, the pureblood smiled. The hunter, Zero was his, only he could see him defeated, drink his blood. The boy was his and he would kill anyone to try to steal "He is mine" The young pureblood smiled "Kiryuu Zero is mine"_

**xX - Flashback Ends**

It had been a week after that incident between Kaname and Zero. Ichiru had slept on Zero's room, even though the chairman had arranged a room for his new lovely son. The smaller of the twins insisted on sleeping with his brother and also Zero had refused to let Ichiru sleep in other room, he missed Ichiru, had missed him too much. After so many years of being alone, finally his other half was back. Now nothing mattered anymore, finally the hunter would not be alone. On the other hand the former hunter was more than glad he had gained a new son, one that was very loving, quiet and liked to spend father and son time with the eccentric former hunter. A comparison of Zero that was colder than an ice cube.

"Wake up Ichiru" Zero said softly, he was already dressed in that ugly uniform he loathed, but the top of his shirt was unbuttoned and his red tie was unfastened. His silver hair was somewhat messy and his silver bangs fell across his forehead. Zero was definitely very handsome. Some girls in the Day class had a slight crush on the rebel boy. But Zero was cold and harsh with everyone, well everyone except his beloved little brother.

"Come on Ichi wake up" Zero whispered softly into his twin's ears

"Zero-nii please let me sleep just a little while please? "A sleepy Ichiru said softly while leaving out a small yawn and a tear fell from his eyes.

Zero sighed and smiled at his brother "Ichiru ... we are already late for class" Zero said although he had planned not to attend classes.

"But…" he said softly but ended nodding his head "Oh right nii-chan" Zero leaned and kissed Ichiru's forehead gently.

"Okay, I see you downstairs for breakfast" Zero smiled as he put the uniform on the bed. Ichiru had already sat down and rubbed his eyes gently. "There's the bathroom" Zero pointed at the door next to his closet, walking at the door he turned to see his brother "ahh Ichi don't delay" The smaller of the two nodded, his lips curved in a smile. After being apart for so long, they finally met again. Ichiru missed the moments he passed with his brother. He had gone through so many problems, so many painful moments but now he was finally back and this time would not leave his other half, not again.

Every morning Yuki woke up and went to her old house: Cross home; with the hope of finding Zero. But whenever she went it seemed that Zero was hiding and tried to avoid her. The poor girl did not know what to do; she wanted to speak to him again, she needed Zero. Weeks before, Kaname had noticed the strange behavior of his little sister; the pureblood knew the girl was leaving her dorm in the morning, heading to the Chairman's house. When he confronted his sister, the little girl began to mourn in his arms, sobbing saying that she missed Zero, she wanted his adoptive brother back, but the hunter foolishly ignored her. Kaname felt a little angry and relieved. He was angry because he did not like his angel, as much as he loved him, make her sister suffer, Kaname's brotherly love and protection was still there, he was there for Yuki and he would protect her, at some point he wanted to disappear and make the hunter suffer, but then he was relieved that the hunter was had been ignoring his sister. He was a selfish creature, he wanted the affection of both, Kaname wanted Zero as his mate, wants to possess his soul, body, he wanted every part of Zero, own his heart, but then also wanted to have the love and admiration of Yuki. Kaname wanted the girl to remain pure and innocent and wanted to preserve the pure blood princess in glass bubble.

"Onii-sama" Yuki's sweet voice made the pure-blood stop what was thinking and return his attention to the little pixie that was standing in front of him. "I 'm going visit the Chairman Cross and Ze .. Ichiru-kun" Yuki said with a slight blush, Kaname raised elegantly an eyebrow and looked at his dear sister with tenderness. He was trying to control his jealousy Yuki was going to mention the name of Zero, but end up referring to his twin.

"Ichiru-kun?" Kaname asked as narrowed his dark brown eyes running his hand through his dark hair.

"Well, Onii-san, I want to know more about Ichiru-kun" The petite girl smiled and blinked "You know he is very different from Zero" Kaname noticed Yuki's blush and contained his jealousy "Ichiru is always cheerful" The girl said with sadness, Kaname sighed and rose from his chair moving elegantly towards his sister, and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"You can go Yuki" The pureblood smiled as the girl hugged her brother "Oh! Thank you Onii-sama"

The petite ran from the room and headed for the bedrooms of the sun. Kaname went to his window and watched as her sister run. He closed his eyes as one of the cups of her desk was broken while Zero's images came into his mind, those sad lilac eyes looking at him with hate. Why did not he try to approach the boy when he first met him? Why didn't try to alleviate his pain, helping to release the entire burden the boy carried? The truth hurt, his angel was on the verge of losing his life and Kaname realized that all those plans and games he made in the past had been worthwhile. The answer of his questions was as clear as water. His plan to protect Yuki pushed Zero away from him, while taking care of her precious girl Kaname forgot about that silver beauty, his soul mate he forgot him he… But he could get him back isn't he? His dark wine eyes were fixed on the School gardens, while more images of Zero wandered his mind, Zero heart wasn't cold as everyone thought, his angel was able to show affection, the hunter loved his brother, and perhaps there was a small chance that the silver boy would let Kaname to approach him.

**x- Chairman's house**

"Ohayo Chairman" Yuki said gently, the former hunter was dealing with some papers, but suddenly a joy hit on his heart when the voice of his beloved and adored daughter made her appearance. But then the hunter pouted hearing the girl's words.

"Yuki, I told you to call me daddy" Kaien said with false tears, muttered a few words about how his daughter did not want. She felt a drop of sweat appear on her forehead. She opened her mouth to reply but suddenly a certain silver-haired boys appeared, one of them smiling while the other frowning

"Zero" Yuki spoke softly, but Zero ignored her and started to leave the house but Ichiru grabbed his arm and smiled. Yuki felt a deep pain in his chest, the boy she believed her brother was ignoring her, she sighed.

"Zero-chan, I 'm hungry" Ichiru looked at his brother with big puppy eyes as Zero formed a slight smile and nodded.

"Okay let's go" he said in a whisper Zero did not really want to be near the little vampire because he still resent her, he had literally lied to him, she was a vampire a damn pureblood vampire and also she was the princess Kuran, her brother was Kuran Kaname.

"That means our Zero-kun is going to breakfast with us" Kaien Cross cried in joy while bouncing in the air and his eyes sparkled. Zero frowned even more, wanting to hit the stupid Chairman, while Ichiru moved a step closer to his brother. Ichiru decided not to have breakfast with Cross, now when his brother wasn't nearby. Zero rolled his eyes and walked at the kitchen, apparently both Kaien and Ichiru were very happy, while Yuki smiled slightly, a bit saddened by Zero's attitude with her.

After breakfast Yuki and Ichiru washed the dishes, Ichiru was very charismatic and naive; always making friends easily, the same could be said about Yuki it seemed that those two were going to get along very well. Very well for Zero's comfort. Saying good bye at the Chairman the three of them went to their respective classes. Well at least Zero and Ichiru had classes while Yuki needed to return at the Moon Dorms though she was still prefect and now there was a new prefect at the academy and nothing more than Kiryuu Ichiru.

"See you later Ichiru-kun" Yuki said softly and Ichiru gave Yuki a sweet smile making the girl blushes.

"Ze…" She couldn't finish because the boy ignored her.

"See you later my lovely child" Kaien said as he hugged Ichiru and tried the same with Zero but the older twin pushed him

"Get away from me pervert" Zero shouted

"Ahh Zero-Kun is cruel with his father" Zero glared at Kaien with anger and was about to kill him, well at least that was his gaze said. But Ichiru took him whispering softly that it was his first day of classes and he didn't want to be late.

**xx-**

"Wow Ichiru-kun is so cute" One girl said as she looked at Ichiru, the smiling boy was looking at what the sensei was explaining.

"Yup he is so cute and hot" Another girl said while giggling and blushing.

Zero simply ignored their comments and growled, he didn't like the attention the girls were giving at his brother. It was somehow annoying, the way the girls looked at his younger brother as if they wanted to eat him, besides didn't those girls also worshiped the leeches of the night class.

"Zero nii-san, don't put that face" said tenderly Ichiru, the younger twin had noticed the looks of those girls and blushed but then he sensed the killer aura of his brother, when he looked at his half he noticed Zero's scowl.

"" Zero said nothing as he stood up and made up an excuse to leave class leaving a confused Ichiru. Zero decided to walk to his favorite place in the Academy: the stable the only place in the school which was quiet and nice enough to take a nap. The silver beauty smiled slightly at his favorite horse. He leaned on the stone and watched the sunset, panting. As if the sun could explain his doubts. Why his life had been a string of disappointments. He didn't know neither wants to think about that, he just lay there and closed his eyes enjoying the fresh air that made his silver hair moving with it.

Not far away was the pureblood, he was standing in front of the beauty his wine eyes were fixed on the beautiful prefect. Zero wasn't complete asleep so he tensed immediately knowing that someone was watching him and that someone was anyone but Kaname. He did not know neither wanted to know about, but the pure blood always had his eye on him. And there was that bloody soft eyes, as if the pureblood was trying to smile at him, it was annoying, that fucking bastard is up to something. Zero thought before getting off the ground and pointing Bloody Rose at the pureblood.

"What the hell are you spying Kuran" Zero said, his gun pointed at the brunette's head, with a fierce gaze, that little brat always acting without thinking Kaname thought and chuckled. He loved to see Kiryuu angry, but also wanted to see him praying, screaming with pleasure. Okay that's enough, get a grip Kuran!. The vampire of royal blood scolded himself, his eyes as always showing reassurance, as if life were so easy a without any problems.

"Me?" Kaname raised an eyebrow "You said spying you? Said with a smirk, oh how he loved those fierce eyes and that lovely lips. He wanted to jump on him and claim him but he had to calm.

"Don't tell me you came here just to feed the horses "Zero said sarcastically he was calm now but still pointing his gun at the pureblood, as he wanted to shoot right there right now at the brunette and then kill him, Zero wanted his handsome face to ki…what?... Wait a moment. Zero frowned, since when he said that the rat had a beautiful and handsome face?. Zero shook his head and then when he saw Kaname's eyes, there was something which he could not interpret, his baby cheeks were blushing incredibly and the boy could not control himself.

"No Zero" Kaname said quietly and smiled "I just wanted to…" to see you he sighed

"How did you call me?" The boy asked but Kaname clearly can see the boys flush. "I'm Kiryuu-kun for you, the fact that you're a pureblood doesn't mean you can come here and have such a…" Zero replied, obviously annoyed with the pureblood, hearing calling him by his name was more than repulsive to the silver-haired boy. But then he closed his mouth loosing himself on Kuran's eyes. Kaname sighed he hated when Zero was like that with him, always spitting words that hurt him, but he deserved. Suddenly the pureblood did something he didn't want to do yet, though he longed to do it, right now he could not stop himself from wrapping his arms around the angel's slim waist, bringing his body closed to his, their faces were inches from touching.

"What the hell are you doing Kuran!" Zero shouted, his body trembling, his hand where he was holding Bloody Rose was shaking as well "Let me go now!" The boy shouted again, his face blushing deep red.

"Zero" Kaname whispered in the ear of the hunter. The boy had dropped his gun and was still shaking, He was scared, oh god, he was fucking scared. You could read the panic in his beautiful features; Kaname noticed Zero's trembling body and released his body. The boy had his eyes closed with tears on his cheeks.

Kaname said nothing and walked away he knew it was useless talking to Zero right now, besides he didn't wanted or dared to scared the boy. "Goodbye" my love.

"Zero-nii where are you"

Just when he was leaving he could heard that voice, Kaname growled, it was that damn twin, Ichiru-kun had appeared just behind Zero and of course a Zero, the younger frowned, he didn't know why his brother was so pale and trembling. "Zero-nii, are you okay?" The boy asked gently and hugged his twin brother.

"Damn that bloody twin_"_ Kaname said, trying to calm his anger, but it was difficult.

**xX -The Night Class Dorms**

"Aidou, have you seen Kaname-Sama" The voice of a light-haired girl was heard in the living room. Ruka was worried because her beloved Kaname, wasn't there yet.

"I have not seen him Ruka, why so much interest, maybe he is with Yuki-sama" Aidou replied coldly. Kain, the cousin of the blond and blue-eyed boy named Aidou Hanabusa looked at him. Kain was in love with Ruka, but he knew he had no chance with the beautiful noble, since Ruka was in love with Kaname Kuran.

"Whatever" The girl said coldly.

"What's wrong Akatsuki?" A beautiful blond-haired boy with amazing emerald eyes smiled as sat beside Akatsuki and Aidou.

"Nothing Takuma is just ...Ruka" He said as he headed to his room not really wanting to talk with the cheerful noble.

Takuma smiled and nodded, he also didn't want to get into matters that did not concern him, in addition he also had some problems that should been fixed with a certain blue-eyed redhead vampire. It was obvious he felt something for the boy, but did not know how to interpret it also did not want to scare the young boy with his confused feelings. Lost in thought Takuma did not realize that the pure blood had appeared in the dorms. The vampire's eyes showed nothing but anger and jealousy, his pureblood friend was furious. Though his face showed nothing of that, his aura did.

"Kaname" Takuma said as he watched his friend with concern, Kaname raised his hand indicating that everything was fine then went to his room.

In his room he proceeded to fix some things with the council, apparently a new pureblood was coming to Cross Academy, Kaname, frowned when he realized he did not know the pureblood and worst he didn't know why this new vampire was coming. After reading the record of this new pureblood Kaname took a bath and then put his night class uniform, which suited him perfectly, as he finished adjusting his jacket he heard someone knock on the door gently and Takuma's voice warning him that it was time to go to classes.

They were gathered outside the building Kaname was the last in appear he could hear the screams of the fans wild cries of delirium for Idol Senpai , Wild Senpai, Takuma and others. Aidou had his eyes wide open, he loved this moment, loved being the center of attention and loved to receive compliments from the girls of the day class. He nudged Akatsuki and smiled "Aren't you happy Akatsuki, we'll be able to see our lovely fans" The boy smiled. Takuma was happy as well but also worried about his friend. Not for nothing was the childhood friend of the pure blood, he knew him pretty well, so he could ensure that something was wrong with the pureblood. Something he was not sure if it had to do with Yuki, or something else.

Soon the doors opened to the surprise of the night class a new prefect was there someone who was the same image of Zero, well we could see that this guy had his hair a little longer and combed in a ponytail with a bell tied to it. He was identical to Zero but also their personalities were different. While Zero was glaring at the Night Class with a scowl on his face, the other one was smiling and talking gently at the girls from the Day Class, besides he appeared not to be altered by the presence of the vampires as his older brother was. Yuki was also aware of what was happening and with much effort trying to calm the crazy fans. While the Night Class passed beside the prefects and Day Class students, some girls let out sighs, and loving request, just as Kaname passed near Ichiru, the young hunter smiled sweetly

"Good Evening Kaname-sama" Ichiru said in a sweet voice and gave him a smile, the pureblood return the gesture wanting Zero to be the one who smiled at him and not Ichiru.

"Ichiru!" Zero shouted as pulled his brother away from Kaname. He did not like to see how Ichiru had the confidence to talk to that damn vampire. Even the Night class was also surprised to see how their leader was greeted warmly by one of the prefects. And that boy was Kiryuu's younger brother. Ichiru did not understand why the reaction of his brother, he was simply being kind, he looked at his brother with bewilderment. "Zero-nii?" The young boy whispered lowly but Zero ignored him and continued glaring at the pureblood.

Ruka was upset enough when the boy that smiled and so casually greeting her beloved pureblood. While Aidou looked at the owner of that sweet voice that greeted his leader, when he turned and saw Kiryuu's brother and blushed a little. Fortunately no one saw his blush. Takuma also left captivated by the beautiful angel, he had no idea that Zero had a brother, much less that they were twins, but even though he felt no attraction towards the older, he was obviously feeling something for the youngest. Shiki noticed this and just snorted, the redhead boy did not like this new guy steal the attention of Takuma. Yes deep in Shiki's mind Takuma was his and nobody else.

"Zero, don't you think you're being overprotective with your brother?" Kaname asked Zero, still remember how it felt to have a Zero in his arms, the sweet aroma of violets, those unique violet eyes, his lips.

"Of course I have to protect him from dangerous people from monsters like **YOU**" Zero said with pure hate coming from his lips. But after finishing these words he felt empty inside a pain on his heart and then a feeling of regret. He did not understand, he knew nothing about this sudden reaction, this pain that wasn't his. Just what the hell was happening?

"ZERO!" Yuki shouted trying to defend her beloved brother, but Zero ignored both Kuran Brothers and pulled Ichiru with him. The petite girl wanted these two to stop fighting, for once in life behave like the adults supposed to be. But her dream was too far to be realized.

"Nii-san" Ichiru whispered again this time gaining his brothers attention "why are you so upset?" Ichiru asked with a bit of fear "Did I upset you because I talked to Kana… Kuran?" The boy asked shyly, he didn't want Zero to be upset.

"Of course I am Ichiru" Zero replied with and angry tone "he's dangerous, he's a damn player, he manipulates people for his own convenience" Zero said, knowing very well that the pureblood listened to every word was left from his beautiful pink lips. The pureblood was not surprised, should not be, after all that how Zero was, and Kaname could not change him, he couldn't force to love him, but it hurt like hell, Kaname knew he was far from achieving happiness with this beautiful angel.

"But Kaname is a good person," Ichiru said softly his eyes looked sadly, when he met the pureblood he never saw him as a bad person. Neither saw him as a manipulator; the pureblood was actually a very nice person to talk. Zero snorted at what he was hearing.

"And now you're calling him Kaname?" Zero asked he was pissed off by what he was hearing "What the hell Ichiru why are you calling him so casually" Zero sighed and closed his eyes "Don't you realize maybe he is making a new plan!" He opened his lilac eyes and grabbed Ichiru's arm almost hurting him "Some of his sadistic games where we are just pieces" Zero said he was angry, but not with Ichiru, he was angry with Kaname for trying to use his little brother. Zero was sure something was implanted in Ichiru's minds and planned use him as pawn. Zero was so pissed. Shit, why his brother, was he no longer needed for the pure blood. Damn why the hell does he care. He just wanted to protect Ichiru but why does he felt jealous when Kaname returned the smile at his brother.

"Nii-san please don't be upset" Ichiru begged "I won't talk to him" He said with teary eyes "He is a damn bloodsucker" Ichiru said, not wanting his brother to be angry with him. Zero smiled slightly at his young brothers words. "It's okay Ichi" Zero replied patting his twin's head.

"Well come on we'll have to deal those crazy girls" Zero said, seeing that vampires were gone already, but the girls of the Day Class were still screaming obsessed with their idols, and Zero was still upset.

"SHUT UP AND GO TO YOUR ROOMS!" Zero shouted angrily, luckily all the girls obey him.

Kaname was the only night class student that was still there. He had told Takuma to take care of the other students. The pure blood should fix something, had to talk to Zero, had to make him understand that he was not bad he needed to clear the boy that he was not going to use him as the boy believed. He walked slowly toward the beautiful angel, he wanted to hug and kiss his beloved angel, but could not, by now he must wait.

"Back off Kuran!" Zero said while threatening the vampire with his gun, he was trembling again "I swear if you give another step I'll kill you" The boy said he was scared, damn scared of Kuran.

"Nii-san what's wrong?" Ichiru asked as his pale brother, it was obvious that something was wrong.

"Ichiru-kun why don't you go to the Chairman's office and call him to come" The pureblood suggested with a lovely smile. Ichiru was unsure he didn't want to leave his brother alone with the pureblood "But"

"It's okay Ichiru, I won't hurt your brother" I won't do it ever again, the pureblood said with a serious voice and the boy nodded.

Zero was in a state of shock, his mind told him to shoot the other said to drop the weapon. His mind was dazed he was so confused that didn't notice when Kaname walked slowly and placed his arms around the waist hugging him from behind. With his hands he removed Zero's gun. The boy was trembling just as last time they met. Kaname was worried, why his angel was reacting this way. Where was the Zero who fought and disobeyed the pureblood? Kaname said nothing, looked at the floor, he could not resist anymore, he shifted Zero's body, gently and slowly, with his hand he lift up Zero's chin and approached his lips to Zero's soft and delicious ones. Slowly they lips touched, a chaste kiss, pure and innocent as Kaname wanted at this time. The boy opened his eyes as a plate; he was kissing that fucking bastard. Why hadn't he struggled or tried to break the kiss? What was happening? Kaname realized immediately what his heart was hoping was true, he was now more than happy. He closed his eyes and gave him a deeper kiss. After the kiss, Kaname hugged the boy tightly as sighing softly. He kissed the forehead of the angel making him fall into a deep sleep "Now that I know, I can't give you up, I'm sorry Zero but I can't"

The pureblood was about to kiss the boy again but suddenly he hear someone calling Zero's voice and the he saw the Chairman and Ichiru running at him. "You won't remember this love" Kaname spoke as he erased Zero's previous kiss.

"Nii-chan?" Ichiru asked sadly looking at his brother.

"What happened?" The Chairman asked with a worried voice.


	3. Mission

_Hi__ all my dear readers finally here is the 3rd chapter of my fic Broken Dreams, I hope you really like it and I'm trying to update my other fics, thanks for all the ones who r&R the storie that really made me happy. _

_Finally, I am back with this story, you see my quarter finally ended and my vacation started hopefully I'll return to school until mid-September. Therefore, I have time to update all my stories at least I intent to do so. Please continue reading the story, I'm making some changes to improve my translation, I hope you like them, thank you very much for your reviews, they really encourages me ^_^_

_About Winter Romance, oh and all who review I'll update this chapter again and wrote the replies to your reviews ^^ I really hope you like this chapter  
><em>

_Song Lyrics- Running up that hill-Placebo_

**_-Broken Dreams- _**

A forbidden love, two souls together as one;  
>a bond that has never been broken.<br>His only mistake was to love him  
>A dark creature could not love a being of light,<br>their lives were doomed  
>in a world of sin<br>The curse would break with those three word:  
><strong><em>3 - I love you -<em>**

**_Summary_**-à They said that love was not for him, and they were right, because after having used the beautiful angel as a pawn. He realized that this guy was his soul mate. Is Kaname willing to fight for the love of his life? Even if that means risking his own life…

This was my fic called -**I****Love****You**- my translation of my Spanish- fan fiction **Just****a****Dream**, I hope you like it I change some things :]

**Note -****à**This fic contains some OOC  
>Ichiru never betrayed his brother and went with Shizuka.<br>Kaname is not in love with Yuki.  
>This is <strong>Yaoi<strong>**.**

KanamexZero some HaruxZero Haru is my OC :]

Also TakumaxIchiru and KainxAidou  
>I'm sorry I'm still trying to fix the grammar: P<p>

**Chapter 3**

**-Mission-**

**_A place far away from Cross Academy_**

The place was cold, it seemed that all life had disappeared, death could be smelled, windows and walls were stained deep red, all the place was in silent, as if no one dared to speak. Even the walls were afraid to talk and murmur among themselves. This house had been uninhabited for two hundred years, it had been forgotten, but for them, for this select club of people it was the perfect place to had meetings. Meetings, whose main purpose was to bring back their master.

Their master was the only one, the only vampire in the world who can clean this filthy society of hunters and humans. Throughout this time, the alleged resurgence of this master, had attracted many vampires of different classes and families. The master of darkness was gathering allies; his previous death had not been in vain because he had gathered fruits. His reward will be great, as everyone in the Cross Academy and the hunter association even those traitors of the vampiric society thought he was dead; the dark master was making his move. Slowly and coolly, he calculated his field and this time his beloved family would not be able to get out alive.

How they dared to think of him, a powerful pureblood could be killed by a hunter's bullet. That is such a bad joke that was betrayal; his own race wanted him dead. Nevertheless, one thing was clear, he was back, he was angry and very soon he will enjoy his revenge.

"My lord, I'm so glad you are alive" A tall man around his 20s only physically, because he could be as old as his master. The young man possessed blue hair and deep green eyes, with solemn respect bowed his head, he was not allowed to look at his master in to the eyes, it was such disrespect to the figure that was sitting in the Luis XV chair, his legs crossed gracefully.

"You know very well that I am very powerful and no one can kill me, not even my dear nephew or that filthy hunter" The creature's voice was harsh and firm, not showing any emotion. The servant nodded, he could feel the eyes of his master all over his body, but choose not to say anything, and he was not allowed to speak, not until his master told so.

"I believe it is time to get what belonged to me since birth" his silky voice seemed to caress the neck of his servant "Do not you think?" The dark master asked as he rose from his chair and neared the young man. The pureblood knew his servant was afraid, he could say it by the beating of his heart, it was beating fast, and he could smelled fear in the atmosphere, such a beautiful sign it seemed his prey was about to escape or rather say was planning to do it. However, the servant knew very well that it was better to calm down, so very slowly and with his eyes on the face kneel on the floor.

"Please my Lord, allow me to offer my blood, you must be very exhausted," he asked imploringly at his master, the servant was eager to help his master to relieve his thirst, though deep into his mind he was pretty scared, terrified that his master could drain him.

"I rather not" Almost reading his mind the pureblood decline the offer, it would be fun to break this young man, but maybe later. As soon as the dark master lifted his hand the doors of the room opened and a girl about 10 years was standing in front of them with a confused look on that bright honey-colored eyes.

She looked like a porcelain doll, with white skin, rosy cheeks and curly reddish hair, wearing a white princess dress, and black shoes. Although the room was very cold, the little girl was not wearing her coat that made her small body tremble. Confused and scared she stared at the servant and tried to figure whom was the being sitting on his throne "Come one my little girl, come closer to me" the voice once cold voice now was gentle; the pureblood was trying to make the girl feel comfortable.

The girl refused to walk but the pureblood in front of her forced her to do so involuntarily, the vampire smiled, with such gentleness he put the small body on his lap and caressed the little girls' hair. "When and adult ask you something, you must obey" The vampire said lovingly. Oh how he loved having preys of this age, it was so easy to make them obey, it was so beautiful to break them, he also love to see their little bodies, twisting and trying to fight, while he was draining his blood in a very slowly and painfully manner.

The pureblood vampire loved seeing their faces full of tears and scared to death, definitely, infants were his favorite prey, his blood was also sweet at this age was when the children were not contaminated, making this a delicious dish.

Among the darkness, the girl could see sharp fangs protruding from the man's mouth, and eyes of a bright red, the little girl was afraid, this became one of her nightmares, where the monster cornered her. She began to shake more frequently, tears falling down his white soft skin.

"Your blood smell delicious my dear child" the voice said as the girl struggle on his lap, but the man chuckled and painfully hammered his fangs into the soft skin of the girl. The little girl was crying quietly while the vampire drank every drop of blood from the girl. It was a slow and delicate process, painful for the girl, delicious to the vampire, the blood of infants, was the most delicious blood he had ever tasted, there was not anything delicious than that ...

Wait, of course, it was something he wanted to tasted, he longed for that hunter's elixir, the dark master was eager to drink the filthy hunter's blood, and then drink the sweet blood of his niece, after that he would fill with the blood of Kaname Kuran.

After finishing his meal, a macabre laugh was heard and the vampire stood up from his chair. Dropping deedless body of the child at the floor and smiling while running a hand through his brown wavy hair. The blood of the girl had filled him, but not completely, he was still thirsty, but he could wait, wait for that delicious dessert and enjoy it slowly.

"I'm back" The man said "Kuran Rido, pureblood heir to the throne I have come to avenge those who wanted me to disappear. Including my dear nephew Kuran Kaname, but especially avenge this vile hunter, who dared to shoot me" The pureblood spoke as he laughed and disappeared into the shadows, he went to rest, then he would continue with his plan, eager to enjoy revenge..

Such a silver beauty you shall rest because very soon I will get you…

**Back at Cross Academy**

"Kaname-sama!" A concern Aidou knocked at the pureblood's door, the mail had arrived for his beloved pureblood, but there was a particular letter, which Aidou did not trust, the noble knew that the letter had bad news he could sense it. Aidou was very perceptive, not for nothing was one of the trusted members of the pureblood.

"Come in Aidou" Kaname said letting the blond-haired noble with lovely baby blue eyes enter his room.

"This letter has arrived for you Kaname-sama" Aidou said softly while leaving the letter on Kaname's desk , then Kaname made an elegant movement with his hand indicating that Aidou could leave the room. Though the blonde wanted to stay he nodded and made his way out of his leader room. Kaname as well something was odd whit this letter, and he could sense the noble concern. For once in his life Kaname wanted to have a calm life, just for once, he needed it, he need a peaceful life for him and for… Zero.

_The Vampire Council has called a meeting to write this letter._

_Dear Kaname-sama we apologize for causing you trouble just sending you this letter knowing you do not like being disturbed when you are away from the buildings of the council.; we do know you might be resting, since the events that occurred recently among the lands of Cross Academy. ._

_Moreover, we are aware of the changes you are doing so wisely. Nevertheless, as some people said before, not always, the quiet times remain calm, and the storm is coming. Kaname-sama we fear that the problem is not over here, we are here to inform you during the past months strange success have been occurring, people have vanished, they disappear to never been seen, especially children._

_The council believe this attacks have been against human children, making this vulnerable group, none of the bodies found were of have been researching and unfortunately found the bodies of two children, due to the state of the bodies and the type of the bite we can ensure that the one to blame for these acts was a pureblood._

_Some of the hunters working with the council found the body of the last victim, a small 10 years child, they found her neared the road to the hunter's association, they inform us that the girl's neck have two small marks of fangs. We do not know how to say it, but we believe Rido Kuran is still alive. We are tracking his trail, hoping to have information about his whereabouts._

_The council is concerned with this news, so we ask you to make a decision and act quickly to take action of this problem._

_You know what to do Kaname please help us, you have to._

_Remember what happened last time…_

Kaname furrowed his eyebrows as he dropped the letter **"Rido"** he muttered that name in the air with venom as his dark chocolate eyes looked at the floor, concern full in them. It was clear that the letter was anonymous none of the members of the council had sign it.

Neither the hunters, but whoever wrote the letter was wrong about Rido's alive, Kaname had seen Rido's body disintegrated and turned in dust, he saw how the once feared pureblood died, on the other hand, the nature of the letter could not be taken so lightly. The pureblood must do something, and soon before a disaster occurs.

Whatever the culprit was the crimes committed against these children would cease also, if Zero found out this, his hatred of vampires would increase, especially against purebloods.  
>The letter was right about something, he, Kaname Kuran must act quickly, the vampire could not afford his... Zero hated him even more.<p>

**_Xx-_**

"Ohayo Zero-kun" The former hunter called his adopted son; miraculously the grumpy prefect of the Academy had decided to eat breakfast with him and his twin brother. The honey-eyed blonde was grateful for Ichiru's arrival, thus his beloved Zero-chan was happy, although the proud hunter did not admit it, Kaien knew he was happy with Ichiru been here with him.

"What do you want Cross?" Zero asked in a cold voice, the boy had simply accepted breakfast because his younger brother had asked him. Nevertheless, he had sworn that if the chairman started with his crazy nonsense he would left and he would not care for Ichiru's pleads, having breakfast with the former hunter was like hell, or maybe hell was better than have breakfast with that stupid man. Meanwhile Ichiru was holding a fork and playing with the food on his plate. The cheerful blonde had awakened this morning and decided to make breakfast for his two lovely sons, the food obviously did not look anything appetizing, it was rather a green and viscose thing, poison Zero would said.

"Yagari told me there is a mission for you" Zero did not hear what the chairman was saying, the chairman was talking about his pathetic soap opera stories, and then saying a bunch of crap about his son being mean to him. Of course, when he heard the word mission, the glass of milk in his hand almost spilled on Ichiru and you could swear his lilac eyes opened wide, his lips forming a slight smile.

"Zero-nii!" Ichiru pouted "Watch where you place the glass" he said softly while making small balls of rice with a spoon and tried to make a castle with his meal, not that he has a very refined palate, but definitely he was not going to eat the food Cross had cooked, he rather die before eat this disgusting thing. Zero looked at his brother and rolled his eyes, Ichiru could be so childish sometimes. His little twin brother just kept smiling, still busy with his spoon and rice while Zero was watching the director and now he was ready to hear what the old man had to say.

"So you said a mission?" Zero asked with some interest, finally the hunter association had called him to continue his work as a hunter. "What is about this time?" he looked at the former hunter who sighed and closed his eyes briefly, definitely, this was something that Kiryuu was not going to like. But at least this was a , good opportunity thought the boy, not that he was very happy to hear the problems caused by those dirty vampires. Nevertheless, the boy needed to leave this place, he really wanted to stay away for a while, with both the Kuran siblings there, and it was so difficult for him to stay at Cross Academy, especially when those two had played with him. Besides he did want to see Yuki, not now, not yet, not when along this four years he always saw her as his little sister, unfortunately that girl was not human, now his aura screamed pureblood, which Zero really hated, he really hated her true identity, yet he could not kill her.

"Speak!" Zero yelled, he was feeling tired of Kaien, the old man was not talking, and little by little Zero became anxious.

"Well…Apparently a high-ranking vampire has been kidnapping children to drink their blood" Kaien said with a serious voice, it was no surprise hearing about child disappearances, and it was very normal that these disgusting creatures hunt for blood. However, child's blood, how dare those filthy creatures, Zero clenched his fists, he had sworn not to rest until he ends with the vile existence of vampires. It was bad enough having to live with this beast for four years, and especially having to deal with his inner monster. If only ... if only these creatures did not exist, how different his life would be now.

"Those damn bloodsuckers!" Zero said with disdain while Ichiru on the other hand was ignoring the conversation, he was busy creating his little rice castle, so it seemed the younger of the twins had decided not to think about it, it was enough with his past. Ichiru, knew it, he knew that sometimes it was better not to hear what the people talked, and ignore these events. That way he could live peacefully. Although sometimes, just for a moment the young Kiryuu wanted them ... those feelings of hatred for vampires, even if there was not as deep as those of his brother, but occasionally came to the fore, of course at this time remained off.

Zero on the other hand hit the table with his fist, he was so angry, these vampires, those damned creatures; he wanted to disappear them, kill them all. Kaien word has made him remember when he was just a child when his parents were killed and that pureblood, that damn beast had bitten him, he was turned into one of them, he was brutally bit and turned without his consent…damn. Kaien adjusted his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply, he did not like that behavior, and Zero's actions it hurt them really. Kaien did not like seeing his son holding deep hatred towards these creatures, sometimes the former hunter wished his son could accept his vampire side, and accept that not all vampires were bad, but he was also mad, it was too low for a high-ranking vampire to commit such crimes against defenseless creatures as those children.

Nevertheless the thing that worried him the must was Zero's reaction, when the young hunter find out that he was not going to this mission alone, he had to take Ichiru with him, and the worst or the better, Kuran Kaname had offered to accompany the hunter. In truth, Kaien did not know the intentions of the vampire to his son, but prayed that once for all, Kaname stop using Zero as one piece, for his personal use. Christ, his child also, have feelings and deserve a little happiness. The former hunter already imagined Zero's reaction already imagined, that hardheaded child would refuse to take Ichiru with him and completely and scream a thousand curses to Kuran before the pureblood had the chance to go with him. Yeah Kaien could hear the words echoing in his mind: First dead before that bloodsuckers come with me.

"Zero" The blonde old man say softly "I must say that this might be a very dangerous mission"

He could feel Zero throwing daggers at him with only his gaze "We are talking about a level A vampire, you must be careful son," Cross said softly before turning his face and admire the other twin playing with the food. Cute, thought the former hunter, Ichiru was so different from Zero, the young Kiryuu was so innocent and naive, which could be very dangerous.

"I'm not your son" The silver beauty said, he knew Kain wasn't telling all, he was hiding something else "and I'm always very cautious, GOD CROSS I WON'T ATTACK THESE CHILDREN I CAN CONTROL MYSELF!" Zero shouted as Cross covered his ears, Kaien knew his adorable and grumpy son had to explode at any moment, the worst he did not tell all the information of the mission. Looking at Ichiru then at Zero the former hunter almost hide under the table. Well at least Kaien tried to say it in a polite way, still hiding under the table, he said the words quickly, and expecting for the older of the Kiryuu to explode.

"Zero-kun, daddy know you're scared but do not worry, some vampires of the night class will go with you" Cross said as fast as he could and then he again hid under the table, minutes passed ant the scared blonde sighed in relief, apparently the older of the Kiryuu had taken the things very easy. The former hunter came out of hiding to see the terrifying gaze of Kiryuu, his aura was spreading and telling him: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, Kaien's body was trembling with fear he closed his eyes and suddenly the bomb exploded.

"WHAT?" Kiryuu-kun yelled at his almost father, the blond could see lilac eyes full of fury. "What the hell, are you crazy? I don't need these idiots come with me, they're going to ruin it!" Zero said as he pounded his fists on the table. Ichiru remained silent, enjoying the fight between his brother and his adoptive father, until Zero hit the table and made collapsed his rice castle, and the youngest of the twins pouted and sighed.

"I'll go with you nii-san" Ichiru said with a sweet and innocent smile and bright lilac eyes, however Zero glared at him, not wanting to put Ichiru in trouble, and especially not wanting to risk his twin's life. Ichiru knew his brother would come out with that thing, but what option does he have? He was not going to let his older brother go alone. Ichiru knew his twin was so stubborn and would refuse to go with the vampires of the night class. He would rather go alone than receive help from the vampires.

"No you must stay here Ichiru," Zero said as he thought about how to find a way to kill that damn pureblood, the perfect crime. Zero was so angry, that vampire was killing innocent kids, but of course, these creatures did not care to kill, they only care about the blood.

"But I am a hunter too" Ichiru said with a cute pout, "Don't you trust I can fight as well as you?" Ichiru asked as his brother, looking at him with his big innocent lilac eyes.

"Of course I do Ich, but… but you can't, this is dangerous, what if.." Zero stared at his twin with a worried look, he did want to think all the sort of dangers that could happen in the mission, what if that vampire attacked Ichiru, bit him and turned into a vampire, or worse, what if he kidnapped his little twin and taken him as a pet, or slave. Zero's mind, only projected images of his poor little brother being attacked by that vampire. The older of the Kiryuu shook his head and looked deeply into the eyes of his half. "You can't go with me Ich, and that's final" Zero said with a cold voice and his twin sighed as clenched his fist, sometimes Ichiru hated his brother overprotection, he was a Kiryuu as well, he was a hunter, he can fight with that vampires, but Zero always seemed to protect him.

"I'm sorry to say this Zero but that was Kaname-kun orders," said Cross and Zero growled.

"Why that damn smug always gets in my business" Zero mumbled while clenched his fists. For a moment Ichiru drew an innocent and beautiful smile, well it there were Kuran's orders, his twin had to obey them, but when he heard Zero's words, Ichiru's sweet smile fell; he really wanted to go with Zero and also had to protect his brother. But always his twin, it was as if Zero wanted to lock him in a bubble glass away from any danger.

"Speaking of me Kiryuu?" Kaname said with a smirk as he entered the room, his dark brown eyes couldn't stop looking at Zero it hurt too much to listen how Zero expressed about him. He had arrived a few moments to Kaien's house, but had remained anonymous, with his aura hidden, Kaname wanted to hear what Zero said about the mission and… him, but apparently it would have been better not to. Every time he heard these words of hatred and contempt, it hurt the pureblood. Though Kaname knew it was what he deserved for using Zero as a pawn, but could not Zero forgive him?. Apparently not, and gaining Zero's trust and love would be difficult and hard, but Kaname enjoyed fight for what he wanted and what he really yearn and longed to was Zero's heart and body.

"Shut up Kuran" Zero said with the same old expression on his face full of hate. It seemed that everyone was against him. Now the damn Kuran had to appear with his magnificent, arrogant figure, looking like a saint who came to help others. Pure lies; that vampire was planning something dirty; Zero knew it but did know what.

"It seems that we will work together, and you better leave that child behavior for later" said the vampire with dark chocolate eyes, Kaname resented having to act like an arrogant pureblood, well maybe he was, however Zero's stubborn attitude did not help.

"Like I will" And there again it was this attitude of Zero, Kaname did not know if the boy really hated his company or enjoy saying this words at him.

"Well I'm not asking you, it is an order and you are…" Kaname cut off his own words, he was going to say… not he could not say that to Zero, his Zero, the boy was not that he was his soon to be lover, well at least in Kaname's mind. "Is and order and you have to do what I say or should I say what the hunter association said" Kaname knew very well that when it came to the hunter association, Zero obeyed each of the tasks, which bothered him a bit.

Yet Kaname knew that at any time hunters would dismiss his angel, it was the same as he did before, they were using him like a pawn, and then when Kiryuu Zero no longer needs, they would throw it like trash.

"Some of the night class students will go as well, we need to find the vampire" Kaname said although he certainly knew who the perpetrator of such crimes was. Moreover, he should go to protect Zero. The simple idea of his beautiful angel is in danger made his blood boil, the pureblood knew Rido was also very dangerous man, and he could not expose the life of the angel, this time he would not.

"We?" Zero asked with a little surprise in those violet orbs. "Are you planning to come with m.. Us?" Zero said this time looking at the pureblood´s face, Kaname softened his gaze, his Zero was looking at him, with a confuse gaze, that eventually turned into a scowl. Kaname nodded and sighed, once again he would have to deal with a grumpy but cute Zero.

"Of course it is my duty to stop this pureblood," The brown-haired vampire said as he watched his silver-haired beauty open his lilac eye**s**. Zero could not hide his surprise, deep inside he was glad the vampire was coming with him, but then again his hunting instincts and pride made him hide these feelings deep inside his heart. Moreover, his face returned to his typical scowl.

"Kuran, do you know who this vampire is?" Zero asked not wanting to deal if Kuran was coming with him or not, but Kaname said nothing, the pureblood decided to ignore the question, it was not the best option if Zero found out who was guilty of such sinful acts. Then once again, Ichiru was doing rice castles, he was happy that Kaname was going with them because he Ichiru Kiryuu was going to the mission too, he could not let his brother alone.

"Kaname-sempai will help us to find him, Nii-san" Zero looked at his little brother with anger, he hated when Ichiru called that damn pureblood "Kaname" it was as if he surrendered honor, which a hunter should never do. Besides there was another feeling, of jealousy perhaps… when Ichiru called Kuran by his name it was like, he did not like in a bit that they were calling in such a confidence.

"Ichiru you are talking as if you praise this idiot" Zero grunted as he knitted his brows and continued muttering "_Filthy bloodsucker"_. Kaname obviously heard that and just started to walk away his eyes facing the floor. Damn it hurts every time Zero said or looked at him like that.

"I might leave, you should rest Kiryuu," He said without looking back "Tomorrow morning we depart" he said with a somewhat melancholy voice.

**_Rido and his entourage_**

"Well, well, well…what a lovely surprise we have here" Rido said to himself while his servant handed him some papers and then bowed to his master without looking at his face, and quietly as possible abandoned his master's room, to let the dark master read the documents alone.

"Ah, of course the files of the Hunter" said with a smile as his eyes one brown and one blue looked perversely then he laughed cruelly, he was going to enjoy this, his revenge just begun, and he was going to do it as lovely as possible. That means killing here killing there, making those traitors to cry blood tears.

"So our dear hunter has a brother," Rido laughed while watching a beautiful picture of the purple-eyed boy with his twin brother. The picture seemed to be taken in the old Kiryuu times, when the family of the young boy still alive, the small boy was smiling happily while holding the hand of his fragile brother.

"Well it seems that our lovely hunter will suffer once again," laughed Rido, letting the photo fall into the dirty floor, and then the phone rang and subtly answered the call

"Yes?"

_"The plan is ready"_ the voice on the other side of the phone said

"Excellent"

_"We sent the hunter on a mission; apparently he'll go alone, he's too proud to ask for help"_

"OK, I'm going to take his pride and show him what he deserves for try to kill me"

_"Very well, then do what you have to do kill him. Kiryuu Zero is a threat to us the hunters"_

"No problem, I will be happy to end the life of this damn bastard, but we agreed something didn't we?" Rido said anxiously

_"Absolutely, you get rid of Kiryuu and we will help to overthrow Kuran Kaname"_

"Good" Rido hung up the phone while watching his new prey, this time was a child of 5 years, the little boy of big blue eyes was looking at the man with innocent eyes, and the little boy was like an angel. Rido laughed as his eyes turned red and rushed against the little creature, he could feel the elixir filling his being but again it was not enough.

When Rido finished his meal he wiped his fingers and closed his eyes "I wonder how your blood taste Kiryuu Zero" He had decided something, he will not kill the boy, first he would enjoy his blood and body, such a beautiful creature and all for him.

**Cross Academy**

**Ichiru and Zero's Room**

"Nii-sama, why can I go with you?" Ichiru asked sadly

"Because it's dangerous," Zero replied dryly

"But I'm also a HUNTER" Ichiru raised his voice but with the same sweet tone and folded his arms, he was feeling tired of Zeros attitude.

"I know you are Ichiru and one of the best hunters I ever known but…" Zero said softly looking at his reflection; his Ichiru was so cute for his own good. "But he is a pureblood" Zero said softly cupping his twin's head. " What if something comes wrong…what if something happens to you…I would not forgive if something happen to you" Zero's lilac eyes began to water.

Zero scratched the tattoo on his neck recalling the incident with Hio Shizuka that insane pureblood, she had murdered Zero's parents, she also wanted to kill Ichiru but when the woman tried to approach his twin Zero intervened and the crazy pureblood bit him instead of Ichi.

"Nii-chan I promise that nothing will happen to me Yagari also taught me to fight against these blood-sucking beast," Ichiru laughed softly and looked pleading at his twin, he wanted to fight he needed to fight.

Zero sigh he could not keep anything from his brother because he just wanted him to be happy.

"Okay, but you have to listen to me at all okay?" Zero looked at him with serious eyes while Ichiru nodded and hugged his brother tightly. Zero could not help but smiled, if something happened to his twin he would die, Ichi was his reason to live.

"Thanks, thanks, thanks Nii-chan" Ichiru said keeping his twin close to him, he really loved his brother and was glad that finally Zero heard him and let him go into one of the missions.

"I love you Ich" Zero said softly and kissed his twin head the he smiled and said softly "Come on let's go to sleep" Ichiru nodded happily as both twins were lying in bed, Ichiru on the left side.

"And do not kick me while you sleep Ichiru" Zero joked and Ichiru flushed gently

"Sorry nii-san, sometimes I have nightmares" The little one said with a blushing face, he sighed softly remembering his nightmares where the protagonist was that dark creature and dying people, Ichiru's body began to shake, that made Zero moves closer and hugs Ichiru tightly.

"Do not worry Ich, I'm by your side to watch over you" Zero mumbled "I will always protect you"

Ichiru smiled and closed his eyes allowing himself some sleep, if Zero was with him then he could sleep safely and felt protect. Zero did the same and fell peacefully asleep.

**The next morning**

It was eight in the morning; Kaname was preparing his clothes for the mission. Though he had to sleep in the night because they had to depart in the morning, he could not rest at all, it really got on his nerves that Zero was going to deal with Rido, damn pureblood.

Just of the thought of losing the silver-haired boy was killing him. He knew that he could not hide the events of missing the children to his angel, and also knew that the stubborn Kiryuu would go to the Mission alone without help. For that reason, and without consulting Zero or Kaien, the pureblood decided as well to go with his inner circle of nobles. Kaname knew both Aidou and Takuma, and others would follow him.

Twenty minutes passed and Kaname was in the main room, sitting on the couch with his legs crossed and his hand running gently along his chestnut hair. Yuki was also there she was worried about his two most important persons, both Kaname her brother and Zero her adoptive brother.

"Onii-san, will you be alright?" Yuki asked softly as she hugged his handsome brother, she feared to something bad happen to him.

"Yes my dear Yuki, you don't need to worry, everything will be fine," Kaname said softly to his little girl and kissed her forehead, that action reassured his little sister's thoughts.

"So…" Yuki whispered softly and looked at his brother with big innocent eyes.

"Well I wanted to ask you to look after Zero" Yuki doubt to ask this at her brother but she was really worried, what if something bad happen, what if Zero get hurt, or dead. Yuki knew his brother Kaname was strong enough to protect Zero and himself.

Nevertheless, she was unsure at his brother's reaction, she knew very well that both Zero and Kaname hated each other. At least Zero hated him, because Kaname was completely in love with the hunter, "Is just well… You know that Zero is somewhat stubborn, and when he comes to missions he is always risking everything, even his life" said Yuki and Kaname looked into her eyes "He risks his own life ..."Those words concern to Kaname if Zero die..

"Kaname?" Yuki ponder seeing that his brother was serious and very quiet "Zero also has a brother, Ichiru is his twin brother and if something would happen I can't imagine how Ichiru will react to lose his only older brother. It would be the same as if I lost you" The petite girl said softly, Kaname smiled, Yuki was always kind and gentle, and he was glad that his vampiric side has not changed her, he was the same lovely and innocent girl as when she was human.

"Don't worry Yuki" Kaname looked at Yuki's chocolate eyes and smiled kindly that calm his young sister and soon Yuki hugged his brother. "I will protect myself and Zero," The pureblood whispered softly.

Soon some members of the night class: Aidou, Takuma, Seiren, Shiki and Kain were in the room, all wearing comfortable clothes and waiting for their leader, they were happy to help their lord in the mission.

"Kaname-Sama we are ready," said a blushing Aidou and Kaname rose from his chair, kissed his little girl's cheek and then went to see his beloved Zero. It was the time to leave and this occasion he will kill Rido, he swear he will.

**It Does not hurt me.**

**You want to feel How It Feels?**

"It is time Ichiru," Zero said softly, waking up his little twin that surprisingly did not kick during his sleep. Knowing that the pure blood was coming Zero scowled, it was not necessary to say it to his brother; the two Kiryuus could smelled the fine aroma of Kuran Kaname.

"Hai Nii-chan" Ichiru said smiling and quickly took a shower, Zero wore comfortable jeans, some tight and V-necked white shirt, he looked really hot, Ichiru was dressing like Zero but his shirt was black. Both of them went downstairs, there they found Cross, like always trying to cook.

**You want to know, Know That It Does not hurt me?**

**You want to hear about the deal I'm making?**

"My two children, should be careful, otou-san will be very worried," Cross said with his typical childish voice and a few tears slipped down his cheeks. In addition, the twins noticed his adoptive father wearing a pink apron, with pigs and flowers. Zero rolled his eyes and Ichiru blushed slightly, this Kaien Cross was so funny.

"Umm shut up" Zero growled and went to the fridge, he pulled some orange juice and poured in two glasses, one for Ichi and the other for him.

"Do not worry daddy," Ichiru said while giving a warm hug to his –dad-, then he went to his twin and drink some of the juice, not all because he hated oranges.

"Aw my Ichiru-kun is so cute with his father, but Zero-kun is bad," Cross smiled and pouted when looking at his two lovely kids. As Cross said that, Zero was furious and left the house, he was really tired of Kaien and his stupid things.

**You be Running Up That Hill**

**You and me be running up That Hill**

There were the Noble Vampires ant there he was a certain pureblood seeing the beautiful angel who could not help but stared intently, Zero looked so hot in those clothes. Although the hunter also looked hot with the Day Class uniform with this outfit did look sexy. Moreover, Kaname wanted to take the hunter right there, he wanted to fu… Okay enough dirty thoughts Kaname, you are going to kill Rido and then you can fuc… no, first, you have to gain Zero's trust and then you can go and take his body. With those thoughts in mind Kaname smirked and wait for the other Kiryuu to appear.

"Can we go now Kaname-Sama" A desperate blonde with turquoise eyes asked eagerly, the young Hanabusa Aidou wanted to kill Kuran Rido as well, although he was not strong enough as Kiryuu or Kaname, he wanted to be helpful.

"Of course Aidou, when Kiryuu is ready we can go" The pureblood said softly not removing his eyes from Zero he really wanted to go after him and kiss his lips so passionately, and then enjoy that beautiful body al for him and… stop, the pureblood scold himself.

"I'm always ready Kuran" Zero said with scorn and shook his head accommodating his silver bangs, the constant gaze of Kaname made Zero crazy, the way his eyes travel along his body made him blush.

"Zero nii-san you were bad, you didn't say goodbye to Cross" Ichiru left the house smiling, not noticing the presence of the vampires, and without thinking twice, he jumped in his brother's arms.

"Why is the young Kiryuu here?" Kaname asked in his mind watching Zero's twin the two dressed almost the same way, of course, Ichiru is wearing a black shirt. Both were really cute, but then he saw how the twin jumped on his angel arms and Zero hugged him back, now Kaname was really jealous he wanted to rip ... "Kiryuu, why is your brother here" Kaname asked trying to hide his jealousy. It was impossible to ignore when that Kiryuu was hugging his love's body, and the worst of all was his Zero, he seems to enjoy that twin hugs. While Kaname was killing that twin on his mind, two blonds were watching Zero's little brother. Both Takuma and Aidou were looking at the young human with those beautiful lilac eyes. Ichiru was so cute and sweet, so innocent Takuma thought. And when the young Kiryuu ran and hugged his brother Aidou squealed in happiness wanting to hugged the lovely boy.

"Well, if you didn't know I live here" Ichiru said, this time his voice was not sweet, Ichiru didn't hate Kaname but he must act that he hates the pureblood because he didn't want Zero to be angry with him.

"I wonder why you're not sleeping," Kaname said, this time looking to the youngest Kiryuu, jealousy through his dark chocolate orbs.

"Because Zero let me go with him" Ichiru formed a huge smile which made Aidou let out a soft sigh and a slight smile on Takuma's lips. Yes this boy was really cute, though both nobles while Kaname just wanted to kill the boy.

"WHAT?" All the vampires said

**And only if I Could,**

**Make a deal with God**

"Yes he'll go with us so stop doing that shock faces it is annoying, you look like idiots" Zero said walking outside the Academy followed by Ichiru, his twin was really happy, at last he was going to his very real mission.

"Face of Idiots what you meant Level E!" Aidou shouted making Zero clenched his fist and glared at Aidou, also his eyes seemed to send daggers at the noble.

However, Kaname did not like at all what the blonde had said to his angel, Kaname knew very well how Zero hated when he was called that way, god he knew it because in the past he called him that way, now he regret saying this words at his soon to be lover.

The pureblood could see Zero's fist squeezing tightly, Kaname moved towards Aidou and slapped him across his cheek, he wanted Aidou and the others to learn never called Kiryuu that way never again.

"Behave Aidou" Kaname said as Aidou rubbed his redden cheek and nodded.

Ichiru was shocked and decided that from now he was going to keep himself away from Kaname. However, he was glad that the vampire slapped the blond who called his twin a Level E, he was happy because the noble learnt his lesson to never called Zero that way.

"Are we gonna leave now or what?" Shiki comment this time he really wanted the mission end soon, because the idea of not being with Rima did not like it. Usually the vampire with dark reddish hair, always keep quiet with a bored expression but this time he was anxious for the mission to finish, he wanted his pocky time with Rima.

"We're leaving now Shiki" Kaname said softly, a bit surprised for his cousin words, usually the boy remains calm and quiet. All climbed on the luxury car, it was a black Mercedes. First Seiren then beside her was Aidou then Ichiru and then Takuma, Shiki and Kain were at the back and finally Zero and Kaname. Kaname was more than happy but Zero was really angry, first his twin was between those two annoying leeches that did nothing to stare at his twin as if he was some kind of dessert. Then he had to sit beside Kaname fucking Kuran, he hated it, sitting next to the pureblood, it was annoying because Kaname as well was staring at him like a freaky stalker.

**And get him to swap our places,**

**Be Running Up That road,**

After hours and hours driving on the small road, they reached the place; it was a small town somewhat desolate with few houses and some empty streets. It was like a ghost town full of fog. Children who lived there had a frightened look. The women hid in their houses and the few men had lost gazes. All the people in this town seemed to be death.

Aidou was a little frightened because he had never seen a place like that, there were some houses burned. In its doors had crosses painted with what appeared to have been blood.

And then a symbol that meant death to vampires.

For centuries this small and desolate town was an important center for all hunters, as most of the families were vampire hunters. Since early age, children were taught how to fight those evil creatures.

Nevertheless, there was a day when a great fire swept the city, and those families were burned alive. Nobody knows why, many hunters said that it was a vampire, he wanted revenge and he got it, killing all this innocent people. The few survivors live scared, leaving behind what was once a great nation of hunters was. This place was like a bizarre landscape of what could happen to a city, either vampires or hunters.

Kaname frowned he really did not understand why they had told Zero that the pureblood was hiding here in this city, it was strange, people who still live here was a few, besides there were like four children. Something was wrong but Kaname did not know what.

**Be Running Up That Hill,**

**Running Up That Be building.**

**If I only Could, oh ...**

"We are here My Lord" Again the blue haired boy said to his master, he was not scared now, not when his master had drink all that amount of blood and calm his thirst.

"Very well, it's time to exterminate this vile wait a minute I can smell something familiar" Rido said narrowing his eyes, sniffing a bit, trying to recognize the aroma. Of course how can he forget that delicious and powerful blood, it was his dear nephew's blood. Rido drew a smile and chuckled.

"Well, well, well but if it is my dear nephew Kaname" laughed Rido

"Do you want us to make the first attack my master?" The servant asked softly and knelt.

"No not yet, I want surprise them, first I want to know why my nephew and the others are here," Rido said as his eyes looked far away to find some of the noble vampires, his nephew, hunter and his twin all of them were traitors…

"Let's see how the hunter suffers if something happens to his sweet brother..." Rido smirked and disappeared into the shadows, it was time, time for his revenge and everything was better than he thought, seems that luck was with him, and now he will enjoy not one, two hunters, that sweet blood that called him on his dreams, the only one who could quench his thirst.

* * *

><p>what do you think please reviews?<p> 


	4. First Meeting

**FINALLY- Chapter Four is here XD!**

**I know it's been almost like a year but I was pretty busy with the university, proyects and personal issues but I'm back with this chapter as you read the other chapters I changed some thing cause I was reading the spanish version and I was like omfg I wrote that? hehehe anyway I hope you like this chapter also I'll reply to your reviews by PM.**

**Thanks for read and follow the story.**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**

**-Broken Dreams-**

A forbidden love, two souls together as one

one bond that has never been broken.

His only mistake was to love him

A dark creature could not love a being of light,

Their lives were doomed

In a world of sin

The curse would break with those three words:

3 - I love you -

**Summary:** They said that love was not for him, and they were right, because after having used the beautiful angel as a pawn. He realized that this guy was his soul mate. Is Kaname willing to fight for the love of his life? Even if that means risking his own life…

This was my fic called –I Love You- my translation of my Spanish- fan fiction Just a Dream, I hope you like it I change some things :]

**Author Notes:** This fic contains some **OOC **and** YAOI**

Ichiru never betrayed his brother and went with Shizuka.

Kaname is not in love with Yuki.

KanamexZero some HaruxZero Haru is my OC

Also TakumaxIchiru and KainxAidou

I'm sorry I'm still trying to fix the grammar: P

**Song Lyrics:** A Rush of blood to the head by Coldplay

**Chapter Four**

**x—First Meeting**

**He said I'm gonna buy this place and burn it down**  
><strong> I'm gonna put it six feet underground <strong>  
><strong> He said I'm gonna buy this place and watch it fall<strong>  
><strong> Stand here beside me baby in the crumbling walls <strong>  
><strong> Oh I'm gonna buy this place and start a fire<strong>  
><strong> Stand here until I fill all your heart's desires<strong>  
><strong> Because I'm gonna buy this place and see it burn<strong>  
><strong> Do back the things it did to you in return..<strong>

**Flashback Kiryuu Family**

_Such a quiet evening yet two beautiful angels remained at one of the houses of the town. The younger of the twins was very sickly this is why the older of the two had to stay at home caring for his young brother while their parents were away from home working. Both boys were like two drops of water: **identical twins. **They had six year perhaps. Their eyes were such a strange color, yes it was the color of the lilacs. A strange color yet beautiful just at their hair. Silver locks silky and straight. Their skin was the color of the milk, soft and warm. Due to the cold their cheeks were painted by a slight shade of pink. It was such a cold night that even the hearth in the living room didn't warm the whole house. Though the young kids were wearing their beige coats and white scarfs they were cold._

_Both of them were sitting on the floor, in front of the fireplace. The younger of the two was hugging his body trying to catch some warm. The older smiled and came close with his twin's favorite blanket._

_"Ichiru, are you cold?" The older of the twins asked softly while covering his twin's small back with the soft and warm blanket._

_"Umm.. I don't…" Ichiru, the younger of the twins and also the sickly one nodded. His already flushed cheeks grabbed more color by the intense gaze of his brother. He was embarrassed. He knew the night was cold yet his older brother did not have cold at least not as him._

_Even both of the boys were twins. Zero was the first born making him the older of the two, just by few minutes. Both of them came from a family of hunters. Giving birth to a pair of twins was a taboo in the hunter society. There was a curse placed on these families. If twins ever born in this society, one of them, the weaker one had to die and the survivor eat the body and power of his younger brother in order to gain more strength and power. Yet in the Kiryuu clan both twins survived, this was such an extraordinary event. Though but of them survived, the younger of the two was slight weak and often tend to get sick due to his heart. Ichiru had developed a very rare heart disease which forbade him activities that needed a lot of effort._

**He said I'm gonna buy a gun and start a war  
>If you can tell me something worth fighting for<strong>

_"Of course you have, come here" Zero said and pulled his twin closer into a warm hug. Zero was the name of the other twin. Compared to his brother sweet lilac eyes, his eyes were always sad. Zero always blamed himself for Ichiru's disease. He believed that he had to have died at birth and then his young half, Ichiru would have become strong and healthy. If he were not born, his younger twin would have become a hunter. Yet both of them survived and Ichiru became unhealthy and weak. That was one of the reasons of why Zero's lilac eyes were sad. That is why he made himself a promise to protect his younger half. He wanted Ichiru to always smile._

_"Nii-chan" Ichiru called softly, gaining once again his twin's intense look. "When will you start training with Toga-sensei? Ichiru asked softly. This topic was almost forbidden for that reason Ichiru asked as calm as possible. Every time he brought this topic, Zero became tense. He did not like Ichiru to ask him about his training as a hunter because he knew that Ichiru would never become a hunter._

_"Well dad said it would start this week but if you want me I can stay here with you" Ichiru shocked his head and took Zero's warm hand looking at his brother lilac eyes he smiled._

_"I don't want you to stay here" The younger of the two whispered and hugged his brother hiding his head on Zero's chest. "I want you to become a hunter" Ichiru asked while hugging his twin as tightly as he could. The he lift up his face meeting his half's face. Ichiru's eyes were teary due the tears he refused to leave. Zero smiled. It was such a beautiful smile. It was a slight curvature on his lips yet it was special. Because Zero never smiled, he never smiled at his parents or sensei, not anyone but Ichiru._

_"O..okay but.." Zero nodded and whispered softly. He combed his twin's silver hair and stared at Ichiru with sad eyes. It was always that saw look adorning his soft features and Ichiru hated it. Nevertheless Zero could not stop blaming from Ichiru's sickness. He hated himself for stealing his young brother force. He blamed for being such an egoist person and live._

**Oh and I'm gonna buy this place, that's what I said  
>Blame it upon a rush of blood to the head<strong>

_"Do not strain yourself with such insignificant things" Ichiru replied as if reading Zero's mind. "I'm not sad. I know I may not be a strong boy and maybe I would never become a hunter but I'm happy like this" The young boy continued, he wanted Zero to understand that he never blamed him for his sickness and weak body. He knew it was the curse and if both of them survived it was fate. Fate wanted them to be alive, together. Fate wanted them to stay close protecting each other. "I know I'll stay at home but I won't be alone I have both mom and dad to care of me" Ichiru smiled "Besides I want you to tell me how it is" Zero stared at his young brother, guilty could easily read all over his face "Don't get me wrong, I want you to tell me all the stories about your training and other hunters" The young of the two smiled once again hugging his older brother and resting his head on Zero's left shoulder "Besides Toga-sensei is kinda scary" He said softly and both of the boys laughed. Well Ichiru was right sometimes Yagari Toga tended to be scary._

_After the so tense moment the children continued talking of trivial things. They talked about their school and the so waiting holydays. "Look what I have here" Ichiru said with a huge and mischievous smile on his face. He pulled out something from his coat pocket and closed his hand showing his fist to his brother. Ichiru laughed at his brother confusing eyes and opened his fist revealing a chocolate bar._

_"Chocolate!" Zero exclaimed. Even though Zero was more mature than his brother and always remained quiet. Chocolate was one of his weaknesses and he could act so childish when seeing a little bar of chocolate. Seeing as his older brother was better, Ichiru smiled knowing full well how Zero hated to talked about the hunter training and Ichiru's weak body._

_Yet fate had prepared something for the whole family. Soon enough all of they would realize that Ichiru was not a weak boy at all. They just have to wait for that moment to come._

_As both of them shared the chocolate bar, someone opened the house's door. Soft steps could be heard. Zero instinctively pressed the hand of his younger brother. Though they still very young they could not distinguish well the vampire from the human auras. Yet the soft scent of roses reassured the older of the twins. They're parents were back. Ichiru, feeling the calm his parents gave him, was the first in run at them. He stood up abruptly and run out of the living room. Though the night was cold Ichiru kept running until he reached the main hall._

_"They're back!" Ichiru yelled while running, followed by his twin who smiled slightly. Somehow he was relieved. He did not like when both Ichiru and him stayed alone at the house while his parents were in one of their missions. Ichiru was the first in arrive was Ichiru who jumped at his mother arms. The young woman smiled and hugged one of her little sons tightly. She loved her twins they were her life and she was worried leaving both of her angels alone in the house. The young man smiled and brought Zero to his arms. Both of the boys smiled at his parents. Giggles and laughs could be heard all over the house. They were so happy both parents and twins. They may not be a rich family but they were a close and happy family._

**Flashback Ends**

**Five years later**

_Things came smoothly for the Kiryuu Family. Somehow Ichiru managed to get a stronger body. Both of them were training with Toga Yagari. Finally after so many treatments and some encouragement from Zero's, Ichiru was able to train with his twin. Due the success on Ichiru's weak state, the Hunter Association allowed Ichiru to continue with his training. During the years both Ichiru and Zero protect each other, despite their young age they were send to some missions due their fantastic development as hunters. They were so good at hunting that they become the best hunters with which the Association had at that time._

_However one day everything changed. They did not know but fate had waited too much and it wanted to accomplish its mission. It was one of those evenings. Both twins were walking back at home after one of their training session on the Hunter Association rooms. They were walking by the streets holding hands. They wanted to reached their house, have a good meal and rest with the company of their parents. Ichiru was so happy, his curious lilac eyes shining more than ever. Zero just walked his head facing the floor though he looked tired he was happy he just wanted to go home just as Ichiru._

_Nevertheless there was this feeling of discomfort and fear. Zero knew something was off, it was as if someone was going to die as if something precious was going to be taken away from him._

_And then they heard it…_

_The sound of broken glasses all over the place_

_They did not think twice and run as fast as they could as if they lives depend of that. It was wrong to run because they somehow met fate. A fate they wish they did not have to._

_Broken windows and blood everywhere there was red in the walls in the carpet even the small glass pieces were stain by red. In front of that it was the woman who caused this, this beautiful yet sad scene. The woman face was pale and crystal tears were flowing freely down her cheeks._

_Even though the woman's face denoted sadness, Zero could feel it was a trap. However Ichiru did not feel the trap coming and almost went closer. If was not for Zero's scream to not walk closer to the woman._

_"Ichiru!" Zero yelled but it was too late. The young twin could sight of his father's body being eaten by some beasts. And his mom, he could hear his mom pleads and cries though he did not know what was happening inside the kitchen were his mother was._

_"Dad!" Ichiru screamed he wanted to go close to his dad and help him but he could not. It was someone preventing to come closer where his father was. It was like an invisible force._

_"Stop!" Zero's and Ichiru's dad was screaming in agony he was being eaten in front of his children, he could see Ichiru's blank face, his little boy was paler than usual. And then Zero's eyes were dead his two little sons. Then he could hear his beloved's screams yet he did not know what was happening to her._

_Inside the kitchen was a mess, blood everywhere, red and delicious blood. The woman was bleeding by the neck and her blond hair was stain with red. One of the beasts was ripping her clothes while drinking her blood. She could not let that beast win she had to fight. Her two sons, she could not let them alone._

_"Noo…!" She screamed her last breathe gone with that scream. Both Ichiru and Zero tensed at the painful cry from their mom._

_"Sa-SAYURI!" Their dad screamed, kicked. He knew it, he knew his beloved was dead. Tears were running down his cheeks. He looked defeat, his eyes: lilac eyes just like their son's were off. Death was calling him._

_"Dad!" Ichiru screamed as soon as he felt the force had gone he ran where his father death body was. But he was intercepted by one of the monsters._

_"Ichiru!" Zero screamed once again. He never cried, not in front of the others but this time the tears flowed freely, burning the skin on its way. His parents they were killed and the woman they previously saw was laughing. She was damn laughing!_

_And she was walking closer to his twin…_

_"Stay away from him monster!" Zero spat the words with deep hatred in them. He pushed Ichiru away and put in front of him protecting his twin brother._

_"Zero noo!" Zero turned away to face his twin and smiled. He owed him this, he needed to save his twin. And there he smiled at his twin, it was such a sad smile._

_"You deserve to live…"_

_"So these are the Kiryuu twins, the cursed twins the…" The woman words were full of pain and hatred. She was totally crazy. Anger had taken his body. Without thinking twice, she lunged at the older of the twins, biting the thin and smooth neck._

**And honey all the movements you're starting to make  
>See me crumble and fall on my face<strong>

_"Ichiru… I love you…"_

_Everything went white, shoots could be heard._

_Voices and steps…_

_Nevertheless the woman was gone. The two reminders on the house were Ichiru and Zero. The last one was bleeding by the neck. Ichiru was on the floor curling his body in a fetal position. Both of them were shocked. Both of them survived yet they were dead. The first time they saw their dad's death gaze and heard their mom scream, they die._

_By the time the man arrived at the main room, Zero was on the floor unconscious and Ichiru did not responded to his calls. Toga Yagari could not explain it why had happened. Why did this happen?_

_"Ichiru" The hunter called softly, he was worried. Deeply worried one of the boys was fully traumatized by the tragedy while the other. While Zero was bitten by a pureblood, Zero was turned, Zero Kiryuu was no longer a human._

_"Everything is going to be alright" Yagari spoke, his voice was as soft as he could. Even if he was a merciless man, he was a kind man and he loved the twins. He loved them as if they were their own kids._

_Yes fate had planned this and Yagari knew how the twin's life had changed drastically. Things were going to be difficult for both twins. Especially Zero's life, the poor kid was turned into a vampire, and soon he would fall in to the level E. In a few years his human side would vanish and soon there would be more than death for the beautiful child._

**x-**

**Aidou's house**

_Aidou's Clan was a very prestigious family of level B vampires and Hanabusa Aidou was the younger son of Lord Aidou. He was a smart young boy a genius you could say. He was Lord Aidou's proud. Hanabusa, just like his dad, has blonde hair and his eyes were the color of the sea. The young vampire was currently on the study reading one of the books from the library. The young boy did not like to be disturbed when reading. However a young boy of fourteen did not know this and he entered the study. The young boy had deep wine eyes and his hair was deep brown though he was someone special his eyes always look sad._

_"Hi" The intruder said softly._

_"Hmm" Young Hanabusa just ignored the voice and rolled his eyes not paying attention at the young brunette before him. He wanted to read his book yet someone entered in the study and that someone was looking at him intently._

_"May I sit with you?" The young brunette asked softly. He was Kuran Kaname a pureblood prince, he was Juri and Haruka's son._

_"No you may not" Young Hanabusa replied in a haughty manner._

**And I know the mistakes that I made  
>See it all disappear without a trace<strong>

_The young brunette felt somehow sad but happy at the same time. It seemed that this young boy in front of him did now want to be his friend. Yet this was a good thing because this young vampire was not like everyone else who wanted to befriend the pureblood prince just for his status._

_"Hanabusa" Lord Aidou who heard the whole conversation entered the study and reprimanded his son "Apology to him" However young Hanabusa did not listen to his dad request and continued reading._

_"It's okay I was the one who came without asking and interrupted his readings" The young brunette said softly and looking at both Aidou's members._

_"It's so noble of your part Kaname-sama to forgive our disrespectful son" Hanabusa blushed at his dad words and left the book over the table._

_"Hanabusa, this is Kuran Kaname, he just lost his parents" At Lord Aidou's words, young Hanabusa stared at the brunette. His big and innocent turquoise eyes opened wide, Kuran… The vampire King and Queen they were the Kuran family and this boy was their son, this boy was Kuran Kaname the pureblood prince._

_After that meeting both boys became friends, Hanabusa cared deeply for Kaname. The young Aidou felt sad after hearing what had happened to the Kuran._

**And they call as they beckon you on  
>They said start as you mean to go on<br>Start as you mean to go on**

_Yet there was another boy who was Kaname's best friend and loyal follower. His name was Takuma Ichijou and like him, he had lost his parents. Now both pureblood prince and level B were living under Asato Ichijou laws. Asato was Takuma's grandfather he was an old man an also a council member. His family had power and status all over the Vampire Council._

_Life at the Ichijou's Mansion was boring and Kaname used to spend his free time in the garden. He liked this place because it was covered with full of red roses. Somehow it remembered to his mom. Juuri Kuran loved red roses._

_It was such a lonely life and Kaname asked if was going to stay alone forever. Though he had friends well if you could tell friends at the two blonds he met, he always felt lonely. He knew something was off he had lost everything and now he had to recover that lost one. He understood life was a game and just like the chess you lost everything or won. You just have to think, study your moves. He became obsessed with the chess it remained him how difficult his life was. He reflected himself as the king and the people around him his servants and pieces, pieces that could be destroy and replaced._

_"Kaname-sama" The brunette's thoughts were interrupted by Takuma's cheerful voice. _

_"Takuma, you know fully well that you can call me by my name, no need formalities when we are alone" The young brunette spoke gazing at the blonde before him making his friend blush from embarrassment._

_"I'm sorry Kaname-sa… Kaname" Takuma smiled cheerfully and walked closer to his friend. Takuma was a happy boy, he always smiled and somehow it made Kaname smile too._

_"Don't worry Takuma, and tell me did you want to tell me something?" Kaname asked, though he knew something had happened because Takuma never came here if it was not for something important._

_"Well" The blonde sighed, he did not know if he could tell this at Kaname. It was something stupid and he knew Kaname would not care for this. However Kaname's gaze forced him to continue "My grandfather told me that one of the most prestigious family of hunters was killed" The blonde commented and wait for his friend to say something._

**And they call as they beckon you on  
>They said start as you mean to go on<br>Start as you mean to go on**

_"Takuma" Kaname called and the young blonde's body became tense, he knew it Kaname did want to hear about family murders. "Why are you telling me this?" The brunette asked while holding in his hand one of the red roses._

_"Well grandfather told me that this was something important and good for us vampires" Takuma replied and sighed softly then he continued "They were one of the best family hunters" The young blonde said somehow sad. Though they were hunters he did not like when someone die._

_"What's wrong?" Kaname asked noticing how Takuma's cheerful smiled vanished._

_"Well it's just this event reminds me of the event when your… when your parents died" Kaname stared at his friend, the rose on his hand turned dust. "Well it's just the parents died living alone two boys" Takuma whispered softly. "And somehow it reminds me of you and your family._

_"I've told you to not worry about that" Kaname said with a tone of sadness. He did not like to talk about that because no one knew what had really happened that night. Everyone knows the truth giving by the Council. All vampires thought that the Kuran King and Queen had committed suicide. But that was not true, that was a lie they never committed suicide, they loved their son and daughter they would never to such a thing. They were killed, betrayed and it hurt. It hurt to know how the council was hiding this._

_"Anyway who was this so called powerful family?" Kaname asked now that he was calmer._

_"The Kiryuu family"_

**He said I'm gonna buy this place and see it go  
>Stand here beside my baby watch the orange glow<strong>

_"Kiryuu…" That name somehow echoed in his mind._

**Skip time**

_One week later, one week full of pain and sadness for the two last members of the Kiryuu clan, one week trying to digest the fact that their parents was not there anymore. One week living with Yagari Toga. And yet the Hunter Association had plans for the two boys._

_Ichiru was still a human though he did now smile anymore and he refused to speak. He never laughed or smiled like before. His lilac eyes seemed dead, they never shine. Zero was not better, he was angry, he was sad, he was broken. He hated himself because he was tainted he had become in one of the things he hated the most._

_Vampires…._

_They took everything away from him, they changed his life forever. And now fate had changed plans once again. It was as if it did not was Zero to be happy._

_"It can not be true" Yagari said with a frowned on his face, he was talking on the phone with someone._

_"Toga-san you have to understand any hunter would not want to adopt a child who was turned in one of them. He is now a vampire no one will care about him from now, even though his Kiryuu he is no longer a human. Yet the other kid, he is still a human and there is a couple they want to adopt him, they are a healthy family and they want to cure the boy's heart disease"_

_"I don't think this is a good idea, we can't separate Zero from his brother. Ichiru would never allow this" Yagari spoke he sounded angry. What was the Association thinking? Zero no longer a human for god's sake. He was a kid and Ichiru was his only family, they could not separate the twins._

_Even if there was somehow interested on Ichiru, he did not like the idea._

_"Zero is now a tainted boy, it does not matter what happened to him now, and maybe it's better if you finish him"_

_"Finish him! What are you talking about what" Yagari could not finish his sentence he hung up the phone. In no way he was going to allow them to kill Zero. The boy was innocent. It was not his fault to be bitten by some crazy vampire._

_Nevertheless all his efforts to keep the boys together were not enough. The boys were separated and Ichiru was adopted by the same rich family who want him months ago. The young twin moved to Tokyo though he did not know why he was moving to another city. That day his brother accompanied him. Zero knew very well that Ichiru had been adopted and he would move to another city. He was sad, he was but he could not be selfish. He could not let his brother die and it was the best for him to go with the family who would care and would give everything he needed. Ichiru would have again the opportunity to be with a caring family._

**Some'll laugh and some just sit and cry  
>You just sit down there and you wonder why<strong>

_It was a painful way, but Zero needed his twin to be safe. Though he was left alone it did not matter. That day was just as horrible as the day the both lost their parents. They arrived at the according place where the family was waiting for their new son. Ichiru was confused he did not know who were those persons. He did not know why they were in here. He did not understand until one man approached them and took Ichiru's hand pulling him away from his twin._

_The young boy looked at his twin. Hurt lilac eyes expressing pain and sadness._

_"Zero please don't leave alone" Ichiru's soft plead was breaking Zero's heart but he could not to anything. He just stared at his twin as he saw how the young boy was pulled away from him, tears flowing down his cheeks._

_"Please…!" He was begging him to not leave him alone. One of the hunters who brought the two boys, held Zero's shoulder painfully, preventing him to stop his twin. Ichiru's new family let the boy to say goodbye at his twin. Though they did not like Zero cause he was turned into vampire they care for Ichiru and did not want to see the boy unhappy, especially the woman who fell for the young twin._

_Ichiru ran at his brother hugging him tightly he was repeating over and over again not to leave him. Zero accepted his brother hugged and petted his head._

_"It's okay we will meet again" Zero whispered softly and hugged his half tightly. Though he refused to cry two small tears ran freely down his cheek. "I promise" The silver angel said softly as he was pulled away from his brother._

_The woman took Ichiru's hand and he began to pull him softly "Zero" the young twin whispered softly. Both woman and men entered in the limo followed by Ichiru. When the car began to move, the young twin opened the window and stared at his twin. He did not want to be alone, he did not want to leave Zero alone. He wanted his twin with him cause he was his only family._

_"Zerooo!" The young boy screamed as the car vanished in the distance._

_By the time the car left both hunters took Zero with them. They had to finish him and Zero knew, he had heard this the night before when they came at Yagari's house and reported that Ichiro had been adopted. Zero's fate had been decided, the association ordered his death. Nevertheless he did not want to die, not yet._

_In a moment of carelessness the child ran away. His small shape vanished between the populated streets. He suddenly felt lost. He turned his little head from side to side. He had not the faintest idea where he was. But at least one thing was sure these hunters were not going to kill him tonight. He looked again at one of the streets his lilac eyes were frightened he did not know where to run._

_**So I'm gonna buy a gun and start a war  
>If you can tell me something worth fighting for<strong>_

_"Damn boy" One of the hunters cursed, they had to kill the boy but the foolish silverette had ran away._

_"It's your entire fault you were supposed to hold him" The other hunter spited angrily, they had to search for the boy._

_"Oh shut up and keep looking" The taller man said and both of them ran between the people who was passing by._

_Tthough none of the hunters did not like the idea of killing a child they had orders to obey and that child was no longer a human, he was a vampire and a threat. And like all threats he had to be exterminated_.

**Xx—**

_Once a month Aidou's family went to the theater of the city they enjoy it. This day they had gone to the opera. However young Kaname and Takuma went with them. Kaname was grateful that Lord Aidou invited him to the theater, in this way he could leave the Ichijou's mansion at least for some hours. Takuma was also with him. He and the young pureblood hated being in the mansion with Asato present._

_"Kaname-sama did you enjoy the Opera?" Young Aidou asked softly, he enjoyed the Opera and he wanted to know if his prince enjoyed the show. The young pureblood nodded slowly, he was lost in thoughts. The young blonde nodded and decided to not ask anymore._

_Kaname felt a strange aura, somehow felt that he knew it. That presence provided him tranquility, it was very difficult to explain, it was as if in his previous life ..._

_There he founded it, the strange aura to seemed calling him. There he was the appearance of an angel. Stand alone on the streets was a small young boy, he seemed lost. His strange lilac eyes caught Kaname's attention. Those lilac eyes were sad and dead. Kaname stared at the boy. The young pureblood was amazed by the boy's white skin and silver hair. Yes there was no doubt he was like an angel._

_Why was he feeling the urges to came closer to the boy and heal his heart, his strange aura was calling him. It was like a soft breather whispering pleads of help._

_Aidou's family and Takuma started to walk away but they soon stop as they realized that Kaname was looking at something._

_"Kaname?" This time was Takuma who called his friend but the pureblood ignored him or he simple did not listen to him._

_The young beauty did not where to go, where to run. Yagari's house was so far away. Zero did not want to live in the streets. He had heard horrible things to happen at the kids who lived in the streets. Bad things happen to the boys especially the ones with beautiful face or eyes and Zero possessed unique features. He was trying to think twice but he could not. He had the feeling of someone watching him. And he was right someone on the other side was staring at him with such intensity._

_There he was a young boy staring at him with those enigmatic wine eyes. Kaname had to suppress a smile when he caught the boy's gaze and noticed how his pale cheeks turned pink. This boy was someone special he knew it, though he did not know the why._

_When he decided to walked where the said angel was, Kaname noticed how the angel was pulled away. The young brunette frowned but heard once again Takuma's call._

_"It was nothing" The pureblood whispered as he made his way at the black limo._

**And I'm gonna buy this place, that's what I said  
>Blame it upon a rush of blood to the head<strong>

_"Let me go!" Zero scream and kicked but the grip on his arm was to strong._

_"Stop moving!" The cold voice said softly as he let go of the boy's arm._

_Lilac eyes opened wide at the cold voice. He turned his little head and stared at them man with hat and the typical patch on his eye._

_"Sensei…"_

_"It's okay boy, it's okay now" The man said softly._

**Six months later**

_Kaien Cross was a great hunter time ago. Now he had retired because he wanted fulfill his ideals. When he heard about the misfortune in the Kiryuu family, he did not hesitate to help the young little boys who were left alone. However, the association had taken action on the matter and the former hunter could not do anything but see how the twins were separated._

_Nevertheless six months ago Yagari went to his house. The man was asking for help and decided to help the hunter, he cared for Yagari and also loved him though he had not confessed his feelings yet._

_Yagari told him everything about Zero and Ichiru, about how the things were separated. How he had saved the little kid from dead. Nevertheless he could not keep the boy in his house. The Association knew Yagari's background. They knew that he was the twin's sensei. And if Zero disappears, the first place to look for him was the hunter's house._

_Kaien loved children he really did, maybe because he would ever conceive._

_"Yuki" The cheerful man called at his sweet adopted daughter._

_The girl walked where her father was. The young little girl stared at her dad with her big brown eyes. Kaien smiled and petted the girl's little head._

_"Yuki dear, today we will have a very special person living with us" The former hunter said with a smile. The young little girl nodded._

**So meet me by the bridge, meet me by the lane  
>When am I gonna see that pretty face again<strong>

_Yuki was somehow curious about how this person was. Kaien told her that it was a young boy. He had lost his parents and brother. The girl felt sad, though she never met her parents she felt like the boy's story was like hers. Both of them were alone in the world and somehow they could be friends, they could protect each other._

_"Very well" The young man said as he opened the door, he took the boy's hand and led him at the living room where the small girl was._

_"Yuki, meet Kiryuu Zero" Kaien said softly and the girl smiled. She walked where the boy was. She was shocked. The boy's hair was silver and his eyes. She blushed slightly where the boy's eyes meet her brown ones._

_"Hi" The girl said softly however the young silverette stared at the fireplace remembering his time with his family._

_They were such happy times…_

_"Well then I think we're going to be okay" The young man said as he clapped his hands together. With a cheerful smile he offered both Yuki and Zero a cup of hot chocolate._

_Soon his dreams will fulfill, he was Kaien Cross and he wanted one plan in mind: he wanted to create a school, a school of both humans and vampires living together, both races coexisting together._

**Meet me on the road, meet me where I said  
>Blame it all upon<strong>

_Back at the Ichijou's Mansion in the garden so much attracted him, Kaname sat under a tree a small violet was in his hands. The small pure blood was caressing its petals so delicately, fearing that the slight pressure would break it. Although his favorite flowers were roses, this flower was special. Its color reminded him of those eyes, those unique lilac eyes that seemed to be dead asked to shine again._

_He wanted to do that, he wanted to meet those eyes again he wanted to see that angel who asked for help. Kaname Kuran wanted to heal the angel's heart…_

**A rush of blood to the head**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the people who read the previous chapters.<strong>

**I'm so sorry it took me a while to finish this I hope you like it please read and review**

**Happy X-mas!**

**xoxo**


End file.
